Unlikely Hero
by Invader Aqua
Summary: One night was all it took to bring them together. Now, having saved the human, Zim discovers a side of her he never knew existed. ZAGR!
1. A Hero Emerges

Unlikely Hero

**Author's Notes**: Welcome, mortals, to yet another product of my sick, twisted mind. This story is a ZAGR, but I hope my writing style will stay similar to my other story. To all my ZADR fans, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but don't give up on me; I promise to write another ZADR… someday… With nothing more to say, let's get this fic started!

**Disclaimer**: No, I still don't own Invader Zim… Get over it.

"Anyone who thinks the way to a man's heart is through his stomach is aiming about 10 inches too high."

-My Friend

Chapter 1: A Hero Emerges

It was a cold, dark, and windy night, threatening a storm. Not very many dared to be out wandering the streets in the city at this hour, especially in such weather. One girl, however, braved against the wind, on a mission. Judging by her height, one might say she was in her late teens, seventeen to be exact. Wearing combat boots and a long, gray jacket, she looked to be prepared for anything. Her unprotected violet hair whipped wildly around her face with each gust of wind. She kept her head bowed and braved the storm.

Hardly a sole was found on the usually boisterous streets in the down town area. It could be due to the weather or because of how far down hill the neighbor hood had gone in a period of eight years. Either way, the girl was there, obviously on a mission.

Gaz membrane, second child and only daughter to the premiere scientist, Professor Membrane, was out late, alone, on a stormy night simply because she was out to get the new Gameslave 10 that was going on sale at midnight, and she refused to repeat her previous mistake of getting there right as the games went on sale, so she was an hour early. This time, she was not stalled by her alien obsessed brother. She had received permission from her father to go alone. Her brother had protested, but their dad insisted that she was old enough to be independent. Then, Dib had offered to give her a ride in his car, but she turned him down. She knew that he would only try to start awkward conversation with her, and then would probably end up going in with her anyways.

'_Since when did Dib become so overprotective?_' she had asked herself on the way out. '_The last time I went, to get the Gameslave 9, he was begging Dad to let me go alone. Why is he so different now that he's turned eighteen?_' Nevertheless, she had made it out of the house, and she was now on her way to get a new Gameslave.

Walking down the empty streets, she began to feel uneasy by the look of the neighborhood. As she passed by an alleyway, she was suddenly grabbed from behind by a pair of strong hands. Before she could cry out, she was pulled out of the wind into the alley and slammed against the side of the building. Looming over her were three rough looking young men, in their early twenties she was guessing. Two of them were Caucasian and one African American. All wore tattered clothes and dark scowls.

"Give up your valuables, Princess," said the Caucasian standing in the middle, the biggest and roughest looking of the bunch, and most likely the one who had pulled her into the alley.

"Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?" Gaz asked darkly as she began to rise to her feet.

The second Caucasian, wearing a blue ski cap, jumped out from behind his friend, pulling out a pocket knife as he did so. Holding the blade to Gaz's throat, he said, "I don't think we care. Now hand over any money or jewelry you might have."

"I don't have any," she growled, though her eyes were wide and starring down at the knife's blade.

The guy in the blue cap scowled and brought the blade closer so Gaz could now feel the knife's cool blade against her throat. "Give. Us. Your. Money."

"Fine!" she yelled, digging around in her pocket until she found the money for her game. She held it out in the direction of the largest gang member who gladly accepted it.

"Hmmm, looks like she's only got eighty," he said after counting her money.

"Eighty?" asked the third gang member. "That ain't an even three way split. One of us is gonna get short."

"Ya got any jewelry?" asked the gang member in the blue cap.

"No."

The three men were silent and they all looked at each other. "I don't wanna be cut short again!" the third gang member yelled at the leader.

The leader stared hard down at the money, and then turned his gaze to Gaz who was by now pale with fear. "Alright, I'm takin' twenty. You two split the rest."

"Are you serious, boss?" asked the one in the blue cap as he watched his leader take a single twenty before passing the money on.

"Yup, but that's not all I plan on gettin' out of her," the boss replied smugly as he made his way over to Gaz. At first his friends looked confused, but once their friend knelt down in front of her, they began to get the idea, and began to hoot and laugh.

"What're you doing?" Gaz demanded. The leader responded by grabbing her arm and swinging her down on to the ground. Temporarily stunned by the pain in the back of her head, Gaz didn't fight back as the gang member got on top of her. '_He's going to rape me!_' her mind shrieked, and she tried to scream for help, but by then he had already covered her mouth.

Gaz squealed into his hand as she felt him removing her jacket so he could undo her jeans, but first, he tore through her shirt, exposing her bra. The others giggled and commented on her relatively small size. Tears began to streak down the side of her face as she heard the sound of the gang leader undoing his pants.

"HEY!"

The three gang members looked to the entrance of the alleyway as well as the source of the voice. Gaz was able to turn her head just enough to see a dark figure, silhouetted by the street light across the street. A thin, male figure stood in the center of the alley's entrance, and though she couldn't get a good look at him, Gaz thought she had heard his voice before.

"Hey, Pansy, back off. This ain't your business!" the gang leader called and the guy in the ski cap aimed his knife at the intruder.

"Let the female go," the voice demanded.

"Hey, fruit cup, read my lips. Back. Off!"

The figure growled and Gaz watched as four long, spider-like appendages protruded from his back, raising him up another four feet. "_Let her go!_"

"What the Hell! Who are you!" the third member demanded. His question was indirectly answered by a bright red laser shot right between his legs.

"Aw man! AW MAN!" the guy in the ski cap yelled as he ran off, the third gang member close behind.

Still pulling his pants up, the leader called, "Man, the little whore wasn't worth this!"

Shaking from fear as well as the cold wind blowing on her exposed breasts, Gaz continued to cry and lay on the ground as the stranger made his way over to her.

"Gaz-human? Is that you?"

She turned her head to the source of the voice. Never in her life had she been happier to hear the annoying tone of the Irken badly disguised as another human. The alien invader known as Zim was now standing right over her head, looking down at her with eyes full of concern. He extended his hand down to help her up. Shakily, she grasped his three-pronged hand and brought herself to her feet.

Looking her over, he asked, "Are you alright?"

Gaz wanted to say yes. To just tough it out and pretend like she had full control over the situation, and if Zim hadn't butted in, the gang leader would have been a smear on the back alley wall. But the fact is, for the first time in her life, she had no control over a situation. That guy would have gladly stolen her virginity and not given it a second thought. Thinking about how close she had come to being raped and possibly killed made her nauseous, and she leaned her head on Zim's chest for support.

The Irken was baffled. Zim had no idea what human ritual he had just interrupted, but it seems that he had either done something in Gaz's favor, or had caused her much grief. In the eight years he had spent on Earth, he still didn't understand humans sometimes. They annoyed him to no end, and he still couldn't understand why he just helped her, if he did indeed help her. He wasn't sure what he had done just yet.

"Gaz… what did I interrupt?"

The question earned a sharp cry in response and a new, fresh wave of tears was beginning to soak through his shirt. The Irken was thankful that he had remembered to bathe in paste that week.

"Was… the big human going to… hurt you?" Zim asked, not truly hoping for a response, but rather thinking out loud.

"Thank you."

The reply surprised him, and he looked down to find her looking directly at him.

"Thank you so much," she said with sincere interest.

A bit taken back, Zim stared down at her trying to think of how to respond. "Of course," he finally said. "No problem."

(End Chapter)

**Author's Notes**: Yup, that's the first chappie. Zimmy saved Gazzy from da big, bad gangsta! How will this effect Gaz? How will this effect Zim? What will Dib say if or when he finds out? How will this impact everyone's relationships with each other? WHY AM I ASKING YOU WHEN I ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWERS! If you like this story, just wait two weeks, and I'll update. I hope you enjoy it! **_R&R!_**


	2. The Next Day

Unlikely Hero

**Author's Notes**: Well, time already for chapter two. To tell you the truth, I don't even know how many reviews I got on the first chapter, but I'm not going to let that hold me back. My motto is: If there is ONE person reading the fic. I WILL complete it. So, I guess I better get to work. THIS IS FOR YOU, INVADER JOHNNY! (Go read his stuff now). ONWARD…

Today's update was brought to you by the letter 12.

Chapter 2: The Next Day

The shrill ring of the bell notified the busy students that passing period had begun, and they all happily flooded out of their classrooms to be the first in the lunch line. It was rumored that at Hi Skool, they actually served food for the first lunch shift, and for the other shifts, they just got what was left over.

Standing in the courtyard, under the shade of a tree, was none other than Gaz. She watched the students as they sped by with little interest. The size of her math assignment had caused her to lose her appetite, but that wasn't the only reason she was out there. There was someone that she needed to talk to, and she knew that they would skip lunch along with her, due to their unnatural low tolerance for human food.

Sitting straight up on the stone wall, waiting patiently, Gaz allowed her mind to touch on the events of the previous night. She could remember sobbing into Zim's chest after she truly thanked him, and after a few minutes, he had wrapped his arms around her. Not for the purpose of hugging, Gaz was sure, but rather to keep her stable as he began to walk her home. She had kept her face in his shirt but could tell by the familiar noises of the path that they were taking that Zim was escorting her home. Once they had reached the suburbs, she had begun to pull herself together. By the time they had reached her neighborhood, Gaz again thanked Zim and told him she would be fine to go the rest of the way home. Zim had not argued with her, but he did watch her go all the way up to her front door before he turned around and began traveling in the direction of his house.

Gaz still didn't know why her brother decided to stay up so late ('_Was he worried about me?_') but she didn't let that trouble her. She fixed her jacket to hide her torn shirt and entered the house. He asked her how it went and she ignored him. He stood up when he realized that she didn't have the new Gameslave, and he asked her why she didn't get it. Again, she ignored him. He began following her upstairs, bombarding her with questions about where she had been and what took place. She continued to ignore him all the way up to her room. Dib had then pleaded with her, as she entered her room, to tell him what happened. Gaz somewhat felt guilty for slamming the door in his face, considering that she hit him right on the forehead and almost broke his nose, but it was the only way to get him to shut up.

She was, however, thankful that he hadn't brought the subject up again at breakfast. He merely tended to his bruised face as she breezed through the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast before leaving for her morning walk to school. She figured that he must've driven to Skool, since he never caught up to her on the way to Skool. It was for the best. If he knew what happened, it would only fuel his new overprotective behavior, and if there's anything he should know by now, it's that she is fully capable of taking care of herself.

Gaz snapped back to herself as she noticed a hint of green in the collage of tans and browns. She waited until the crowd died down and they were the only two in the courtyard. She could tell by his casual stance that he had yet to notice her, so she hoped of the stone wall. Her timing was terrible, and the clack of her steel toe boots was drowned out by the tardy bell. It didn't matter. She watched from her new position as Zim found one of the tables in the courtyard ('_Seriously, why do they even have those if they won't allow us to eat in the courtyard?_') and take in his surroundings. She quietly made her way over to him; she could easily be quiet, even in steel toe boots. He took no notice of her as he stared up at the sky. He stared up at a fixed point ('_His home planet, maybe_') and didn't notice her until her shadow blocked his light.

He whipped around, with the speed of someone who was expecting an assassin, only to find Gaz standing casually behind him. He visually relaxed and said, "Ah, if it isn't the sibling of the stink-meat Dib. To what do I owe your intrusion?"

Gaz shrugged and sat across the table from him. His wig raised up, probably due to an antenna, and he quickly reset it. Leaning her elbows on the table, Gaz rested her hands on her interlocked fingers and studied the alien. Not in the way she imagined her brother doing it, but rather just seeing how he reacted to her staring at him. It was her favorite experiment to perform on people; she loved the way they squirmed and wiggled under her gaze. It made her feel powerful. Dangerous.

However, Zim didn't not squirm. Instead, he returned her gaze and began to study her as well. He took in her every detail.

"What do you think?" she asked after giving him a few minutes of studying her person.

Zim snorted. "Just another filthy human," he replied flatly and shifted in his seat to look off to the side.

"Really? Then why did you save me?"

Zim's eyes popped open and he turned to face the human. "What do you mean? When did I stoop so low as to save a human?"

Gaz growled causing him to recoil slightly. "As much as I'd like to forget about last night, it still happened. You saved me from being raped; why did you do it?"

"Raped? What is 'raped'? Another stupid human ritual?" Zim questioned.

Gaz sighed heavily. She really didn't want to in get too deep on the topic of human intercourse with Zim. For all she knew, it would be opening Pandora's Box. Instead, she said, "You're avoiding the question. Why did you save me?"

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours," Zim sneered.

The two glared at each other for quite some time. Gaz sighed. "Raped is where usually a guy does… stuff to a girl's body without her permission. It usually has a lot of repercussions and psychological damage is the least of your worries. It's _never_ a good thing." She could see that the alien was still confused, but she really didn't care. He could look it up on the internet at school if he found it that interesting. "So, why did you stop them?"

Zim shrugged. "I don't know," he said casually, as if the topic bored him. "I just didn't think it was right… the way he was on you, covering your mouth. I could tell something was amiss, so I intervened. I wouldn't have benefited either way, whether I left you there or not, so I just decided to take out some of my frustration on those subhumans. It would appear that I made a good choice."

Gaz rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you're a real saint."

Zim frowned. "Do not mock me, human. I am no saint. If anyone is going to destroy you, it will be me. And **_I_** will do a far better job than those alley-dwelling creatures when the time is right!"

Gaz glared at him for a few seconds, and then burst out laughing. Zim was so flabbergasted by the sound, that he had no way of knowing how to react. It wasn't a terrible noise, like the laughs he got from the students in his class, and it wasn't the dark chuckle that he was used to when she was amused by him. It was a sincere, light laugh that seemed non sequester with her dark nature.

Finding his voice, Zim seethed, "You dare mock an Irken Invader, _human_?"

The laughing abruptly stopped and she glared at him. "Hey, I have a name. It's Gaz. Use it!"

"Fine," Zim replied curtly. "_Gaz_."

She smiled smugly and the two proceeded to study each other once more. At length, Gaz asked, "What do you think of me?"

"Eh?"

"What do you think of how I look?" she rephrased.

Zim shrugged, "I donno, you look like a human."

"Do you like the way I look?" she asked, already smiling as the question left her lips. The expression on Zim's face was absolutely priceless, and she would have given anything to have her cell phone with her so she could've taken his picture. It would've looked great in the yearbook under the headline "Most likely _not_ to succeed".

Zim furiously cleared his throat and tried to regain his composure. How should he go about answering her question. She wasn't ugly (Zim had encountered _ugly_ during his time on Earth, and he really didn't feel that she deserved the title). As far as appearance goes, she really didn't look that bad to him. She didn't smell like the other humans, and she really didn't go out of her way to make his life miserable without a cause. He was somewhat impressed with her super-human strength, and he envied how she could make others run screaming in terror with a single glare. She was the prime of her species, in his opinion; the best her planet had to offer. But he couldn't tell her that; who knows how she might use his own feelings against him. Human females were amazing at using the human males' hormones and emotions to get whatever results they wanted.

"I don't like humans," he stated plainly.

Gaz shrugged. "Neither do I; I guess we have that much in common."

"You don't care for your own species?" Zim asked, finally sounding interested.

"If you were human, would you?" she countered. "Humans are going downhill fast. In a few more years, we'll end up destroying ourselves. I guess you've already figured that out, 'cause I haven't heard much as far as your diabolical plans go. Did you give up, or are you just waiting for us to do your work for you?"

Zim sighed and hung his head. Now, it was Gaz's turn to be shocked. She had expected him to get angry, throw a fit, or make a big speech of how she should not mock an Invader. She had not expected him to do that, however.

"My… leaders," Zim began quietly, but then lifted his head and began again, "My leaders have ordered me to stand down. They are reassigning me. They don't want me to do anything to your planet while they decide my next mission, and I am not to call them, either, or do anything that might interfere with their decision… I'm not even allowed to leave this planet," he finished quietly.

Gaz took a minute to absorb the information before asking, "So, when did your leaders tell you to stand down and hang out? A few weeks ago? A month?"

"Try eight of your _filthy_ Earth years," Zim spat and then looked back down at his crossed arms.

The human was silent. This was big news. Zim hadn't done anything to try to take over Earth for the past eight years. No wonder he had been laying low, just trying to blend in. She wondered if Dib knew. She figured he did. About eight years ago, she recalled him ranting about how something Zim was doing and how it had to be a trick. She hadn't paid too much attention to her brother at the time; she was more focused on the TV show she was watching, and she was dropping hints for her brother to shut up and leave. He didn't, so she ended up knocking him unconscious. Crude, but effective. After that, Dib had dropped the topic, and eventually, dropped the topic of Zim all together. She hadn't really given it much thought until just then.

"So, what do you plan to do until then? Graduate? You're already a Senior."

Zim shrugged and squirmed uncomfortably. This conversation had gone too far in the wrong direction. He didn't want to talk about his current living situation or his plans for the future. He decided to quickly change the subject. "Yes, I'm a Senior; blah blah blah. BIG DEAL! However, I am curious: you wanted to know what I thought about how you look; now I wonder what you think about how I look." In truth, Zim couldn't care less about what she thought about his appearance. He was just curious as to how she'd react to the question.

"Eh," she replied with a casual shrug. "You don't look bad, but I think your disguise is ridicules."

Zim frowned, looking insulted, and just as he opened his mouth to reply, the passing period bell rang.

"I guess lunch is over," Gaz stated as students began flooding into the courtyard. "I'd better get on to Algebra two. Where are you headed?"

"Advanced Calculus; why?"

"That's just across the hall from where I am. Why'd ya take so long to get down here?"

"I was busy arguing with the dirt-ball teacher over the equation of the time-space continuum, and how traveling at light speed is not only possible, but so simple why… even GIR does it. But you humans are so closed minded; it's frustrating," Zim explained as he stood to go back to class.

"I know they are. I have to live with one every day, and he's particularly frustrating," Gaz said, also rising to her feet and following him. She was amazed to find that he almost stood half a foot taller than her, and she wasn't exactly short.

Zim chuckled. "Ah, Dib. He is indeed _infuriating_ at times."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Gaz said with a groan, just thinking about how Dib just seemed to get under her skin at times.

"Another thing we have in common," Zim stated simply.

"I guess," she replied and then looked at her fingers as she counted what they had in common. "Shared hatred for humanity, complete loathing for my brother. _Wow_, this must be the beginning of a _beautiful_ friendship," she said sarcastically, and Zim nodded in agreement.

"You know, for a filthy, worm-meat Earth-monster, you're not _that_ bad," the Irken admitted as they reentered the building.

"Yeah, and for a self-absorbed, obnoxious, egotistical jerk, you're not so bad yourself."

"Watch it, _Gaz_."

"Ooo, you said my name. Maybe there is intelligent life out there," she remarked sarcastically.

"Are you mocking me again?"

"Nope," Gaz replied with a smirk, but she could feel herself smiling on the inside.

(End Chapter)

**Author's Notes**: (Does a little happy dance) Yay, chapter 2 is done. O.o! GOOD GOD! I ALREADY HAVE 9 REVIEWS! On my last fic, I only got 3 reviews on the first FOUR chapters. Ah, well. Live, learn, and then get Luvs. (Hands out diapers to all the readers) Yup, expect the next update in two weeks unless something horrible happens.

Invader Johnny: Quote: It's both beautiful AND ominous. Haha, just a stupid quote from the D&D group I go to. I'm glad you like it, and I hope this update is to your liking. To answer your question, I do, infact watch Danny Phantom, and I like it, but don't plan on me writing anything about it unless it gets cancelled. That's just how ah am. ENJOY!

xZAGRFAN: Everyone thought it was a dark opening... Well, I guess it KINDA was... I still hope ya like it and continue to read. Hey, is your name "Ex" ZAGR fan, as in no longer a ZAGR fan?

invader batty: You "liked" it? Is that past or present tense? Either way, I hope you continue to read. (Moves and grooves with you) Thanks for the cake! (Admires icing)

The Sole Survivor: Yays! You really think it's the best! v.v I'm... not worthy. Sorry, but it IS once every two weeks, because I'm only allowed internet access Sunday every other week. I hopes ya likes it!

SummerWolfCub: I like your name. So glad that I am your first Invader Zim story. You do know that ZAGR stands for Zim And Gaz Romance? Just in case that offends you. I'm only saying that because my first Invader Zim story was a ZADR (Zim And Dib Romance) and I was scarred for life... I hope it doesn't happen to you. Please continue to read.

Abby: Thanks for reading. I"Broke" Gaz to advance the plot. If she didn't open up to someone, where would the story be? LURB!

DarthKitty: I like your name. I promise to continue, so long as there is at least one person reading and reviewing. But sometimes I take a while to post, so don't worry. This fic WILL get finished. Promise!

kazumigirl: I'm glad that you're open minded. So many people nowadays aren't. I'll try to keep them semi in character for as long as the plot permits. Please continue to read. Thanks!

Sugar and Poison: Yeah, Gaz could've ripped out his larynx, but the guy was AT LEAST twice as big as her, had her arms pinned, hit her on the head, had a knife to her throat, AND was about to rape her. I think that's enough to break even the strongest of women. Please continue to read!

Dark Pyro Kiarra: So sorry it took me two weeks to update, but keep in mind that it could have beenlonger. (Gasp!) O.O! But it usually won't take longer than two weeks, and I PROMISE to finish. I hope this chapter length is to your liking.

CosmeticAurora: Sorry for your laziness. Here is your update. Enjoy. REVIEW!


	3. Senior Prom

Unlikely Hero

**Author's Notes**: Yay, it's time for chapter three all ready! So sorry that I almost didn't post last time. I had to post on my grandparents' computer, and they have… dun dun DUN! dialup! (Sobs) My apologies to Invader Johnny; I really want to read your fic, but I haven't had the time. I used to read fanfiction at school, but now that it's out, I have minimal internet access. Hopefully I'll be able to review in anywhere from two to four weeks, but OH JUST YOU WAIT! They will be the longest, most thought out reviews EVER! Better get on with the chapter already…

If you're reading this fic, the big guy upstairs is laughing at you.

Chapter 3: Senior Prom

"So then, I was going to ask out Sara, but she said she was going with Keef. Can you believe that, Gaz? Sara actually _agreed_ to go with _Keef_! What's up with that?"

Gaz growled to herself. '_This is the last time I'm _ever _riding with Dib to Skool again,_' she thought as she listened to her brother's options for his Prom date. Quite frankly, she couldn't care less. She didn't even plan on going to her Junior Prom. '_Dib didn't get a date last year, so why does he think this year was going to be different?_'

"What does it matter, _Dib_? Just go alone."

Dib sighed and shook his head. She hated when he did that. It was like his own passive way of asserting that he was older and that she had so much to learn about the ways of the world, and he was so far ahead of her, and blah blah BLAH.

"Ya just don't get it, Gaz."

"No," she said sternly as the building came into view. "I guess not."

Dib parked the car and began to gather his things. Just as he was about to ask if Gaz had her things, he heard the car door slam. He looked up to find his sister quickly trekking through the crazed Senior parking lot. '_She seems so… different,_' he thought to himself. '_It's like we don't even speak the same language anymore._'

It was true that their relationship had never really been that "good", but they had always seemed to share a slight bond. Since their father was never around, they just chose to get along. They related to each other in small ways, because they were all they really had. But ever since Dib turned eighteen, things had changed for the worse.

Sure, things had really begun to look up for him. Now an adult in his father's eyes, it was like Membrane was seeing his son for the first time. Dib had furthered his involvement in "real science" but at the same time, never gave up on the paranormal. Now that he was considered an adult, his father no longer dismissed his thoughts and theories as "just a child with an overactive imagination". He was even taking Dib seriously. They had used some of the blue-prints Dib had stolen from Zim (Dib didn't tell his father the source of the information) to create a Galactic communication link. They even managed to contact some form of alien life. His father said it was the greatest discovery in the history of mankind, but Dib tried not to let that go to his head. (It was big enough as it was.) They were still trying to figure out the new species' language, if it had one, but it was a great discovery, no less. And once the news hits the stands, Dib was going to rub it in his classmates' faces.

However, while all this was going on with him, Gaz was next to invisible. Their father rarely acknowledged her anymore, and with all the time he spent with Dib, it was like he had forgotten that she existed. Dib had taken notice, and had decided to become a more active part of his sister's life, to try and fill the empty void that their father left. It didn't take a genius to figure out that it wasn't working. Either Gaz resented him for taking their father's limited attention away from her, or she just wasn't a social person to begin with. Still, Dib remained persistent. Someone had to keep an eye on her so she didn't get hurt.

Dib sat in his car and decided to watch her go in the building. As she approached the gym entrance, she stopped and waited. He could tell she was waiting by the way she just stood and looked around, like she was expecting someone. Dib then hoped out of the car, thinking that she might be waiting for him.

He got the shock of his life.

Gaz waved and began to walk forward at a slow pace as Zim ran up next to her. He stood almost a half foot taller than her, and his green skin made him easy and unmistakable to spot in the crowd. The two walked, side-by-side, into the building.

"What. The. **_Hell_**!"

Dib leaned against the side of his car, making absolutely sure that he wasn't hallucinating. '_Zim. Gaz. Together? Why?_'

He scrambled through his thoughts to try and figure out a reason that the two of them would even be near each other. All he could remember was one day nearly eight years ago.

(Page Break)

Zim walked down the walkway to Dib's front door. His usual, prideful stride was gone and he simply drug his feet along, his head hung in a show of defeat. Not even bothering to watch as he did so, the alien rang the doorbell. Voices were heard from within and within a matter of seconds, Dib answered the door.

"ZIM!" he cried out in shock, before taking a heroic pose. "I don't know what you're up to… Come to think of it… I don't even know why you're at my house… BUT whatever the reason, I'm going to stop you, so there!"

"Save your energy, _Dib_. I have nothing planned for you or your dirtball planet," Zim replied flatly.

"You don't? Oh… Then, why're you at my house?" Dib asked as he looked around, as if the answer was hovering nearby.

"Walk with me," Zim commanded as he turned to leave.

"Hey! Where're you going?" Dib demanded, running to catch up.

Zim remained silent as the boy caught up to him, and the two soon found an even pace. Dib watched as the disguised Invader stared more at the ground than the road ahead. After a few blocks, Dib broke the silence by asking "This is nice an' all, but what's the point."

"We need to talk," Zim replied plainly.

"So? Talk."

Zim sighed. "I will no longer be making any attempts to conquer your planet."

Dib stopped in his tracks. "Wha?"

"I'll still be living at my current residence until further notice, but for now, I wish only to blend in."

"Oh-ho, Zim, **_I_** know what you're up to."

The Irken raised a brow.

"_You're_ just trying to get my guard down. This is just another one of your sick, twisted schemes for world domination. Nice try, Zim, but _I'm_ not falling for it," Dib declared, crossing his arms and smiling smugly at the alien. Zim didn't reply; he just kept his head down in a show of submission. The silence continued.

"Okay," Dib began as they finished another block. "For the sake of argument, let's just say, and this is purely hypothetical, that I actually believe you when you say you're not going to conquer Earth… So, what happens after that?"

"We go home, attend Skool, have minimal contact, and get on with our lives."

"Hmmmm." Dib considered the alien's words. "I still don't believe that you're just giving up," he stated.

Zim snorted. "You have no reason to. We've never had a real honest relationship. The most honesty that took place between us is the fact that you know I'm an alien and you're trying to stop me. Everything else is just lies and manipulation."

Dib was stunned. This had to be the first time that Zim had ever admitted to being an alien, or at least not human. Every other time they were in public, he had always made it a priority to assert his humanity. Now, he was just giving the facts.

"You just admitted to being an _alien_," Dib yelled, not so loud as to draw attention, but still loud enough to get his point across as he pointed a finger at Zim.

The Irken swatted the hand away. "Humph, you certainly are an observant creature for your intellect. What next? Are you going to tell me your sky is blue?"

"No… But you do realize that if I have a recording device on me, your secret is exposed!" Dib explained darkly, only to have Zim shrug him off.

"It won't matter. Any day now, the Tallest will call me back with my new assignment. I'll be gone and so will your proof."

Dib slumped, slightly crestfallen. "You're getting reassigned?"

"Yup."

"And you're leaving Earth?"

"Uh-huh."

"Forever?"

"Undoubtedly."

Dib hung his head and buried his hands in his coat pockets. He still wanted to believe that Zim was lying, but he knew that the Irken was a terrible actor. He could also tell by his tone when Zim was being deathly serious. When he lied, he usually came up with stupid details that didn't even matter, and then he'd make a big deal out of them. He also liked to repeat themes when he lied, like making the same statement over and over again, like "I AM NORMAL!" Finally, when he lied, if he had to do it over an extended period of time, his story would fall apart, and he would forget significant details. When he told the truth, however, he was very blunt and to the point. Like now.

"We're here."

Dib looked up to find himself right back where they started, at his front door. Zim turned on his heel and left before saying good-bye. As the alien began to disappear from sight, the human felt a strange, hollow feeling in his chest that stayed with him for the rest of the day.

(Page Break)

'_How could I have been so stupid?_' Dib asked himself. Even though the Invader had kept his word and just blended in for the past eight years, the human was starting to consider that maybe it had all been part of some sort of long term plan. He was going to get to Gaz and use her. '_But for what?_'

Dib was Zim's arch rival, but the Invader couldn't really use the human in his plans for world conquest. Even if he did hold Gaz hostage, what could he make Dib do?

'_But he could use her to get to dad._'

Of course. Dib mentally kicked himself for not thinking about it before. For letting his guard down. Professor Membrane was the most powerful man on the whole planet; if Zim found a way to control him, then he practically had the planet conquered.

'_Now that I've figured out your scheme, _**ZIM**_, there's not a chance in Hell that you'll take my sister. No matter what you do, I'll stop you._'

(Page Break)

"Really? The _whole_ couch?"

"Yup. It even surprised me."

Gaz shook her head. "How do you put up with him? GIR sounds like a real pain."

Zim shrugged. "You get used to him… _eventually_."

"He reminds me of Dib."

"How so?" Zim asked, raising a brow.

Gaz shook her head. "Oh, like… Take this morning, for example."

"Uh-huh."

"He volunteers to take me to Skool, okay?"

"Okay."

"And I turned him down."

"Is that it?"

"No. After that, he insisted on taking me, and he kept giving me this crap on 'oh, but we barely ever talk anymore' and 'I'd really like to get to know you', so I agree to shut him up. And the whole ride here, all he talked about was himself and the stupid prom!" Gaz sighed heavily. "Annoying roommates; yet another thing we have in common."

"That's quite a few things, if you consider the entire list."

"I guess," Gaz replied as the two sat down in the courtyard at the same bench where they had their first in-depth conversation nearly two months ago. They sat there every morning and every lunch. Gaz had decided to go the fourth lunch-shift even though she was supposed to attend the third, but her teacher didn't care. He really didn't care about much of anything. After forty years of being a teacher and having such a lousy salary, his soul was practically sucked out of him, but Gaz didn't care anymore than he did. It gave her time to sit with Zim and comment on how stupid all the people were.

No one bothered them. They were almost completely invisible to other humans. Gaz dismissed it as her peers subconsciously ignoring what wasn't truly human, but rather a cheap imitation. That's how she saw the two of them; neither was quite human, but just pretending so they could try to fit in with society. Meanwhile, all the normal people carried on with their ways around them. They watched as Goths gathered to play hacki-sack, jocks either threw a football or played soccer, couples sat on the stone walls kissing, and random other groups all talked excitedly about the rapidly approaching prom. It was like watching a movie, because, to Gaz, it always felt as if they were never really there. '_This must be what it's like for Zim; to feel like an outsider, looking in…_

'_I guess that's another thing we have in common,_' Gaz mused with a smirk.

"So," she began. "What do ya think about prom?"

Zim pursed his lips in thought. At last, he shrugged. "Just another annoying human ritual to avoid."

"Yeah, I know what ya mean."

Zim watched as Gaz stared down into her lap at her folded hands. He felt like the air was thick, and more needed to be said between them. "Did you want to go?"

"Me?" Gaz asked, surprised. She looked up at him, her amber eyes more open then he'd ever seen them before. She stared at him, her eyes burning into his mind, as if to try and find some hidden meaning behind his question. Her eyes narrowed, but she maintained eye-contact. "Who would want to go with me?"

"That wasn't my question. Do you want to go?"

Gaz turned away. She hated social events. She hated Skool functions. She hated music, dancing, bright-lights, and having to fix herself up, but for some reason, way in the back of her mind, she felt as if she wanted to go. Part of her wanted to avoid all human contact, but another part of her just wanted to cut loose and see what happened.

She wanted to go.

"In… a way, _I guess_. But it doesn't matter, because I'm not going," she quickly dismissed.

Zim leaned forward and looked at her. His expression conveyed genuine confusion. "Why wouldn't you go?"

Gaz could feel her cheeks growing hot; she was blushing. This was a sensitive topic for her. She was hoping that if she ignored it, her Junior and Senior Prom would just fly by and she could pretend that they never even happened and get on with her life. In a way, she wondered why she was avoiding it. What was so terrible about it? It was just _Prom_, after all.

But then, she knew why. If she went, people would stare at her. Of course, she would end up going alone, because all of the guys were afraid of her, and she would refuse to go with Dib. But if she did go alone, then she would be the freak. She would pretend to be human, but it would be a poor imitation, and the other kids would see right through her. So she had two options: Either go and try to be social, only to be shunned the next day, like prom never happened, or avoid that by sitting in a dark corner the whole time and just sulk, or she could avoid the event all together. The choice was a no-brainer.

"Because nobody would ask me, I already know," she explained, her voice low.

"Why would you let that stop you?" Zim questioned, leaning back. "You make a career out of being… different. Just go alone."

Gaz growled. '_That's the same advice I gave Dib ten minutes ago._'

Zim raised a brow.

"It's not that easy… If I go alone, I'll be subjecting myself to their stares and ridicule."

"And this bothers you?"

She shrugged. "I guess it does… It's stupid, I know, but…"

Zim tilted his head back and looked up at the sky. He stared for a minute, before speaking. "It's not stupid… the way they stare…"

"You can probably relate, huh?"

Zim nodded.

Gaz kicked back and joined Zim as they both stared into Earth's vast, blue sky.

"Are you not going for the same reasons as me?"

Zim snorted. "I do not fear my stink-meat classmates or the hopping with our hips that we will be expecting to do at the event-"

"Do you mean 'hip-hop'? It's a music style, not a dance."

"Even so. My reasons for not going are my own; I have many other things that require my full and utmost attention-"

"You mean GIR? Yeah, I don't doubt that he's a handful, but you won't be gone for that long," Gaz reasoned.

Zim frowned. "Possibly, but there are still some circumstances that need to be met…"

"Such as…?"

"… I don't have a date," Zim mumbled under his breath, but she still heard him.

"So?"

"Like you said before, the looks and whispering would be infinite! And what the Irk am I even supposed to do at Prom? Huh? I know little to nothing on large human social gatherings," Zim fumed.

Gaz fidgeted with her fingers and stared at the ground. '_Go on,_' her mind urged. '_You like to stand out… **Ask!**_'

"Zim, would you take me with you… to Prom?"

The Irken's wig rose up a good inch or two and she swore that it looked as though one of his contacts about popped out. He regained his composure. "You want to go with me?"

His tone was _way_ too smug for Gaz's liking. "I mean, do you want to take me along to give you advice? You said yourself that you don't know anything about social gatherings."

"And you do?"

Gaz growled causing him to flinch, but she decided not to get angry. It _was_ a legitimate question. She shrugged. "I watch TV, and at least I know what hip-hop is. So, whaddya say?"

Zim pursed his lips. His expression brightened. "Be honored, human-Gaz, for I, the great ZIM! agrees to take you to 'Prom'!"

She rolled her eyes. His egotistical nature amused her at times and annoyed her at others. "Whatever, _Zim_, just be sure to pick me up at eight o' clock Saturday night, and… Don't wear that uniform."

"My Invader uniform?" Zim asked, pulling at his shirt.

"Is that what you call it? 'Cause it looks like a dress to me," she said with a smirk.

Zim glared. "And what do you suggest I wear?"

"Ask your robot; I'm sure he'll have plenty of ideas."

The five minute bell rang.

"Hmmm, time to go."

"Yeah, I guess… See ya at lunch?"

Zim nodded and the two parted to their first hour class.

(End Chapter)

**Author's Notes**: Woot! It's done! Go me! Thank you all who have read this fic so far and find it interesting. I tried to thicken the plot for those of you who might think the story's moving a bit slow. Prom should be interesting. I wonder who Dib's gonna bring. I'm gonna have to get a character list. Thanks again to all of you! Now, for individual thanks…

Invader Johnny: Yes, I realize that their conversation might be a little ooc, but if Jhonen had things his way this whole fic would be considered ooc. Not that I care. Gaz could still tear out someone's stomach and feed it to them, so don't be worried about that. After I'm done posting, I'm gonna go check your fic, so... yup. I'll be sure to review! Don't worry. Oh and go to (don't forget the www.) and they have their own Zim comic you should check out. There's not too much to it left, but I think it's gonna get real good if you stick with it.

Invader-Kitty-Kat: Thanks for acknowledging my awsomeness (feels loved) and here is your more writing!

Invader Chelsea: I like your enthusiasm. Thanks for reviewing.

xZAGRFAN: I'm glad you liked the chapter. I still like your name. YAY LETTER X!

All Apologies: Huh? O.o Didn't you reivew once or twice on my last story? Oh well, glad to have you back! Thanks for reviewing.

abby: Thanks for continuing to read my stories. Sorry 'bout the busy weekend, but I'll try to call. LURB (Squish) (Grabs Abberson) HIIIIII!

Betryal: O.O! OMG! YOU'RE BETRYAL! _THE_ BETRYAL! The One who's writing the XENO series! (Bows) I am humbled by your review. I love your stories, and I promise to try to review sometime. THANKS FOR REVIEWING.

SummerWolfCub: Ah, yes. You are wiser than I. I'm glad you like it. Continue to keep an eye out there for me.

Trickstar: Ooh. I like your name. Yeah, you like to _think _you're potty trained, but whose to say. (lol. Gives you hug) Thank you for reviewing. See ya soon, Trance.

Plastic Trees: Interesting name.Wow, you make my story sound so much more in depth than I originally thought it would be, but I'm glad that people are approaching it with an open mind. Thanks for the kudos! (I can never get enough of 'em) And I look forward to your next review.

me: Thanks for reviewing!

rikagirls: Heh, you remind me of my cousin. She likes Zim, just like you and me. YES, ZIM _IS_ HOT! YAY ZIM! Thanks for reviewing.

Dark Pyro Kiarra: So sorry to hear of your grounding. You'd be surprised at how often I have people give me reviews saying that they snuck on the computer to read my stuff. XD I also hope to hear from you soon. Thanks much for your forgiveness. I'll try to keep them at an appropriate length.

Nicholas Doyle Traxler: Wow, I silenced the critic. I am honored. I'm not a doctor yet, so I can diagnose what's wrong with you, but I'm sure you'll get over it. Say something bad about this chapter! Go ahead. (If you can! He he!)(I am _such_a girl...)

invadercorren: Thanks for the compliment. I try to throw some humor into all my fics. You should read Zim Goes to Driver's ED, The other fic I'm writing. It's purely humor, and the characters are true to their personality. I promise to continue to update until I suffer some horrible fate (Like my internet crashing.)


	4. Date Night

Unlikely Hero

**Author's Notes**: Guess who? Yup, I'm back once again. You guys just can't seem to get rid of me, can ya? (Not like ya'd want to) Now, I'm here with yet another wondrous update for you all. Ya know, the funny thing is, I wasn't gonna make a big deal out of who Dib was going to take to Prom, because the story was supposed to be focused around Gaz and Zim, but you all won't believe how much feed-back I got on who Dib should take. Well, I aim to please. Don't forget to read your thank-yous that I always put at the end of the chapter. I respond in the order that I receive. Now, I hope you all had a great 4th, and please enjoy the quote of the week.

"Your accent, it makes me want to do _sick_ things…"

-Maharentina

Chapter 4: Date Night

Dib examined himself from all angles in his bathroom mirror. "How do I look?" he finally asked.

"Brilliant, my boy!" Professor Membrane replied, giving his son two thumbs up.

Dib nodded in response to his father. "Glad to hear it, but I still can't believe that you were able to talk me into the white tux. I'd normally wear black for this kind of thing."

"Son, white is very becoming of a young scientist. Besides, I'm sure your little date, Gerda, will love it!"

"Gretchen, Dad, her name's Gretchen. I thought I told you that already," Dib stated, turning away from his reflection to face his father upfront. The two stared at each other for a long time before Membrane pulled him into a hug.

Letting go, the Professor remarked, "You remind me of myself when I was your age."

"Really? You went to Prom?"

Membrane burst into laughter. "Of course not, Son! But I did dress up for the award ceremony they held for me at the U.N. that was coincidentally the same night as my Senior Prom. Of course, my date was Lady Science."

"Right, Dad," Dib said, leaving the bathroom to go retrieve the corsage he got for Gretchen. He was due to pick her up in ten minutes, but he thought he'd leave a little early to ensure punctuality.

As he walked down the hall, he came to Gaz's door and halted. He looked to see if his father was still around, and found that he had already returned to his lab work. For a moment, he considered knocking on the door to check on his sister. To be honest, he hadn't seen her since lunch. Shortly after she had finished eating, she retreated up to her room, which was to be expected. He didn't even get the chance to ask her about Zim. It was something that he really wanted to talk to her about, just so he could find out what their acquaintance-ship was based off of. It couldn't be friendship; he knew that for sure. Neither Zim nor Gaz cares for any kind of relationship, so why does she talk to him at school. He tried to dismiss it as the two of them being in the same class and having been assigned to a joint project that Gaz had yet to tell him about, but that was unlikely.

He raised his hand to her door and decided against it. He was due to pick Gretchen up and he didn't want to get in an involved conversation with his sister, or show up at Prom with bruises covering his face. Dib figured that he would talk to his sister when he got home. He went downstairs, grabbed the corsage, grabbed his keys, and headed for the front door.

"I'll try to be home at a decent time!" he called to anyone who cared. He turned to the door just as the doorbell rang. "Now, who could that be?" Dib questioned himself, opening the front door.

Standing on the front porch, wearing a red tux and holding a corsage was none other than Zim.

The Irken cleared his throat, "Well, this is awkward."

Dib's left eye twitched. His mouth gaped like a fish's before he was able to speak. "Zim!"

"Yes, yes, it is I, _Zim_," the alien nodded.

"Why are you here? At my house?... WEARING…. _THAT_!" Dib demanded, barely managing to force his words out as he motioned to the alien's attire.

"It is my understanding that one should wear such attire when attending this sort of school function," Zim replied simply.

"School function? You mean Prom?"

"Yes, Prom, of course. My you're annoying tonight. Can you only speak through questions?" Zim asked, cocking a brow.

"No, I can use sentences just fine. What are you scheming, Zim?"

Zim rolled his eyes. "Again with your questions-"

"ANSWER ME, SPACE BOY-"

"**_DIB!_**"

The human slowly turned his head in the direction that his name had been called. Gaz stood, at the top of the staircase, glaring down at him, but it wasn't the glare that frightened him, this time; it was her clothes. She wore a black evening gown that went clear down to her feet and had designs of roses sown in at the sides in red thread. Her hands were hidden by black, fishnet sleeves that didn't connect with her dress.

She carefully, but still clumsily made her way down the stairs, each step making a soft clunk that suggested that she was wearing some form of high heels. At the base of the stairs, she made her way over to her brother, her gaze dark and her amber eyes alight with killing intent. Dib backed into a wall, and flattened himself against it. Gaz walked right up to him, so that they were face to face. Closer inspection revealed that not only had her outfit been severely altered, but she also wore makeup (and not all of it was black) and her hair was combed straight.

Her hand rose up to Dib's nose and clenched into a fist. Her voice was low and menacing as she clearly said, "Leave. Zim. _Alone_." She emphasized her demand by rudely shoving him into the wall, causing Zim to chuckle to himself. He stopped when he realized Gaz was looking at him now. "We're leaving," she growled under her breath as she brushed past him. Giving Dib one last glance, Zim turned and walked back to his Voot Cruiser, which was crudely disguised to look like a floating car.

Zim raised the windshield and Gaz jumped in, making herself quite comfortable in the newly remodeled space ship. It was now large enough to accommodate Zim as well as one or two passengers. She yanked on her seatbelt, still fuming from the encounter with her brother. Zim lowered the windshield, having taken his place in the driver's seat, and he racked his brain for one of the things GIR had instructed him to say upon picking Gaz up.

He cleared his throat, "Your dress is quite lovely an-"

"Just shut up and drive," Gaz fumed, keeping her arms crossed at her chest level, glaring out the window.

Zim abruptly shut up and piloted his ship off in the direction of the Skool, keeping the Voot between one and three feet above the road at all times.

Back at the Membrane household, Dib was still leaning against the wall next to the open door. He heard Zim's ship take off, signaling that it was safe for him to move again. He was pale, disheveled, and more than likely late as far as picking up Gretchen.

"So much for a good first impression," he mumbled to himself as he walked out the front door, pondering what Zim could possibly gain from taking Gaz to the Prom.

(Page Break)

Gaz snapped out of her mental daze as she realized the windshield was rising. A quick glance around revealed that they were already there. She looked up to find Zim looming over her, offering a gloved hand. Gaz frowned at it and hopped out of the car on her own. She looked up at Zim for a brief moment. Her amber eyes bore deep into his fake, human lavender eyes, yet he would not flinch. Even after he had witnessed her threaten her brother, he was not scared.

Gaz watched as he reached around behind himself, and she tensed as she heard his PAK open. '_It's a gun!_' her mind involuntarily concluded, and just as she was about to flinch, Zim's hand returned with a corsage. She relaxed. '_Am I going soft?_' she asked herself. She glared at the flower. '_I might have to be a little bit tougher on him._' Her glaring eyes slowly moved from the flowers back up to Zim's indifferent expression.

"GIR said that flowers were important," Zim said, taking Gaz's hand. She ripped it away from his grasp. No one was ever allowed to touch her without prior consent. Zim frowned, "May I place the plant on your wrist, or am I to hold it all night?"

Gaz's eyes narrowed and she thrust her hand into his face. "Here," she said curtly.

Zim pursed his lips as he carefully slipped the elastic over her hand. In the meantime, Gaz watched as people she didn't even know filed out of limos and all manor of other fancy transportation. Girls, adorned in sparkling jewelry, hung on to the arms of their dates. The men all looked prim and proper. Gaz continued to stare with a sense of longing. In a way, she despised the sparkling seniors, but at the same time, she felt like she wanted to be one of them. If just for one night, she could be accepted for who she really was.

'_Like that'll ever happen_,' she thought. '_I've spent my whole life making sure everyone was afraid of me. Like anyone would accept me now…_'

"Done," Zim proclaimed, releasing her hand. He smiled. "It's the same as the flowers on your dress," he stated, pointing to the embroidery at her sides.

She briefly looked down before remarking, "Yes, and I'm sure that the fact that it's your favorite color is purely coincidental."

Ignoring her sarcastic tone, he replied, "It's no coincidence. I selected it for many reasons, color being one of which."

"Oh, really? What are these reasons?" she inquired, not sounding too interested as the two of them made their way over to the building.

"Well, I guess, apart from the color, I selected them because they reminded me of you."

"How so?" she asked as they ascended the steps into the grand ballroom where the ceremony was being held.

"Well, they seem to be different from all the other flowers. They are dark and have many…" Zim thought for a word to describe it.

Gaz examined the roses on her corsage. "They have a lot of petals," she offered.

"Is that the name for them? I thought 'layers' would be a more appropriate term. You seem to be the same."

"I have layers?" Gaz questioned, glancing up at him.

He looked back down at her. "Well, I should hope that your personality consists of more than the one-dimensional, self-centered recluse that you make yourself out to be."

She glared at him, but said nothing about his comment. "So, is that it?"

He shook his head. "What I found to be the greatest similarity between you and the flowers is how when I tried to pick it up to examine it more closely, I was stuck with their thorns."

Gaz was quiet.

"It reminded me of our relationship," Zim said. "Every time I try to examine you a little more closely, I am struck by your thorny-defenses."

Gaz smirked. "I would've never thought of you to be the type to draw similarities between me and a rose."

Zim nodded, "And right now, your face is the same color as one."

Gaz felt her blush deepen; she was hoping he wouldn't notice.

The two entered the grand ballroom. It was decorated with the Hi Skool colors and many of Zim's classmates were already dancing in front of the live band.

"Care to dance?" Zim asked, offering Gaz his hand.

She looked at it and then looked back up at him. She smirked, "If you embarrass me, I swear I'll doom you." Gaz walked past him onto the dance floor. More intrigued by her threat than anything else, Zim followed her.

For now, the band was playing several upbeat tunes, and groups of girls would stand together and dance while there dates sat off to the side and watched. Only a few couples were actually dancing together. Gaz stood and waited for Zim to catch up.

"Are you ready to 'hop on your hip'?" Gaz asked smirking.

"Despite popular belief, I now know how to dance to hip hop," Zim replied.

"Oh yeah? Let's see it."

Gaz began to dance and was surprised to find that Zim fell right into rhythm and was smoothly dancing with her. Usually, she didn't like dancing, at all, especially in public, but there was something about the setting that made it seem okay. She was actually having fun. But she refused to openly smile. She had to retain _some_ dignity.

"Hmmm, look at them," Dib grumbled sourly as he sipped on some punch. "I'd like to go over there and tear his wig off right now."

"Hey, um, Dib?"

Dib turned to face Gretchen. Puberty had worked some sort of magic on the girl. She was tall, lean, and after three years of braces, she had straight teeth. Though she was nowhere near as gifted as Zita, who was most likely to become Prom Queen, she did look stunning in her lavender evening gown with her hair in a bun. Gretchen was no longer so hard on the eyes. But that was not to say that she was easy on the ears. Her voice had hardly changed since fourth grade, and she couldn't sing, or give public speeches, to save her soul.

"Yeah, Gretch?"

"Um, are you going to dance with me?" she asked, barely able to keep her eyes off of the ground.

"Sure," he replied absently, still eyeing his sister and former nemesis. "Let's go."

Dib led Gretchen into the heart of the dance floor, no more than ten feet away from Zim and Gaz. He wanted to keep an eye on them in case Zim was doing anything suspicious. Gaz spotted her brother immediately and stopped dancing, luckily just as the song ended. She grabbed Zim's arm, ready to lead him off the dance floor just as a slow song started to play. Zim took her free hand in his and repositioned his other hand on her waist.

Gaz's initial reaction was to slap him away and leave before Dib could try to talk to her, but with the dimmed lights and slow, easy melody, she decided that one slow dance wouldn't hurt.

"You know how to do this?" she asked as she laid her head on the center of his chest.

"A little," Zim replied. "It doesn't look too complicated."

Gaz smirked and closed her eyes. She kept her feet planted and just slowly swayed her body in time with his. She opened her eyes and found the room to have a slight haze from the smoke machine. The stage lights cast their hues on to the mist, making other couples look like ghosts in an evening fog. Inhaling deeply, she shut her eyes once more, just to take in the moment. Throughout her life, she could count her moments of true happiness on one hand. She wanted to make this one last as long as possible.

Zim looked down at the top of Gaz's head. She seemed content for the moment. For once she was completely relaxed. He could feel the heat of her body against his, and found something both exciting and relaxing about it. He could not recall ever once allowing someone to touch or lean against him. All the physical contact he had ever had consisted of hurting others or others hurting him. This was the first time that he ever had continuous contact with something. '_This is… nice._'

Dib watched with extreme bitterness as Zim smiled down at his sister. '_You better not do anything to my sister, alien-scum!_' he thought as Gretchen laid her head on his chest.

(Page Break)

Gaz and Zim walked over to an empty table and sat.

"Whoo," Zim exhaled as he seated himself.

"Tired?" Gaz asked, still slightly red in the face from all the dancing.

"Me? Zim? Psssh," he dismissed.

She didn't believe him. They had done two upbeat songs since their slow song. After that, they got refreshments while Torque and Zita were pronounced Prom King and Queen. Then, they did five more songs before finally taking a break.

"Now what would you like to do?" Zim inquired.

"'Evening."

Dib pulled up an empty chair and sat at the same table as Zim and Gaz. Gretchen stood behind him.

"Dib," Zim greeted curtly.

Gaz just glared and gave a warning growl.

"So," Dib began in an overly pleasant tone. "Are ya having fun? Ya know, dancing, celebrating, using my sister in your latest plan for world conquest."

"Dib!... Shut. Up," Gaz growled.

"Gaz, you're my sister; listen to reason. Zim is an evil creature, scent from beyond to take over our planet, and he's obviously using you in his latest plan!"

"**_SHUT UP_**!"

The shrill scream was enough to turn heads in the grand ballroom. All eyes were on Gaz, who was standing up, glaring down at her brother. Even with her violet hair hanging down in her face, it could not mask the rage within her eyes.

"Um," Gretchen began uncomfortably. "I'm gonna go get some punch…" She left without waiting for a reply.

Breathing swiftly, Dib licked his lips and said, "He's using you to get to Da-"

"**_I_** don't want to hear it, **_Dib_**," she said darkly. "Enjoy your last night alive. For ruining this for me, I will doom you upon your return home." She pulled her chair out. "C'mon, Zim, we're leaving."

The Irken stood to follow, but was abruptly grabbed on the upper arm and pulled back down into the chair.

"I don't know what you plan to do to my sister or the planet, but trust me when I say I'm going to stop you," Dib warned, looking Zim straight in the eyes.

The alien raised a brow and rudely shook the human's hand off of his arm. "I don't know what illegal substance you've been abusing, Dib, but you might want to consider stopping, since the drug is already altering your logical thinking."

With that, Zim left to go catch up with Gaz. He found her in the parking lot, heading straight for his Voot Cruiser. He ran and managed to catch up just as she made it to the ship.

"Gaz, I-"

"Don't… please."

Zim nodded and the two got into his ship. The ride back from Prom was silent like the ride there, only now, it was an awkward silence. There was an empty void between them that only words could fill, but they had to be the right ones, and Zim wasn't exactly a master of the English Dictionary.

They arrived at Gaz's house, and Zim parked in the driveway. Gaz made no move to get out. Zim cleared his throat, but she still wouldn't move. He decided that something _had_ to be said.

"Gaz… Your brother… I'm not…"

"Don't worry 'bout it," she replied in a low voice that Zim had never heard before. She often spoke lowly, but it always had power behind it; this time, it didn't.

Zim shifted and turned to face her. "I'm not using you for anything," he emphasized.

"I know," she replied, and then he heard her shutter. '_Ugh, I hate this!_' her mind raged. '_Dib ruined it. He _**ruined**_ it. He ruins _**everything**_! This was my one night… my _**one**_ night to be normal… to be human, and he _blew_ it! I hate him._' She felt her face grow hot and her vision began to blur. '_I won't cry. Not in front of Zim. I can't cry in front of Zim! No; then he'll use it against me! Don't cry... Don't cry. Don't cry don't crydon'tcry._'

She felt a hot tear stream down her cheek. She shuddered again and let out a small sob. She heard a noise and felt the seat move. She kept her head bowed until she heard the snap of plastic and by the time she looked up, a green, clawed hand wiped her tear away. Zim winced as the drop burned his flesh, but did not remove his hand.

Gaz took her hand in both of hers and held it while looking him in the eyes. She saw his confusion and figured that he probably didn't even know what crying meant. It was possible that he couldn't even experience sadness. She didn't know. She didn't even care at the moment.

"You are not part of any plan for world conquest. My leaders told me that I was no longer allowed to plot th-"

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, Zim. I _trust_ you," Gaz said.

Zim's eyes widened at her words. He was shocked to have earned her trust. He hadn't accomplished any great feat, but she still trusted him. Against her brother's word, she trusted him. That had to be worth something.

The two sat in silence as Gaz regained her composure. "Ahhh," she exhaled softly and turned back to face Zim.

"I hope that tonight was not all destroyed because of the… incident," he said.

Gaz shrugged, but her lips had the faintest trace of a smile on them. "It was good, for a while… I guess."

"… If there's one thing I've learned from being on Earth, it's that you shouldn't let Dib get to you. Try to see around him."

Gaz thought. "Well, crossing out all of Dib's interference… tonight was… good. I enjoyed it… as far as pretending to be normal goes."

"Yes, I agree… and as far as pretending to be human… I donno. I'll just stick to what I'm good at," he said with a shrug.

"You mean being an egotistical jerk?"

"Watch yourself, human."

"Gaz. How many times do I have to tell you; it's Gaz."

Zim rolled his eyes, causing her to glare at him, but for some reason, she wasn't mad for long. She was intrigued. '"_You make a career out of being different" isn't that what he said to me a few days ago?_' she asked herself. She noticed that Zim was confused by her sudden smirk, and it pleased her. '_Let's see just how different I can be…_'

"May I?" Gaz asked, raising her hand up above his head and tugging lightly on his wig. Zim froze with a deer-in-the-headlights look. His eyes searched her own for any hint of a motive, and found none but her own curiosity.

He sighed, "If you must."

Gaz grabbed his wig and gently pulled it off to her left and watched as one antenna and then the other popped out from underneath. "Did I ever tell you how stupid that disguise makes you look… Not that you look any smarter without it."

"Ha ha," Zim replied blandly.

"But seriously… I want to see the real you, and not the human that you pretend to be," Gaz encouraged, leaning back into her seat, wig in hand.

Zim looked thoughtful for a minute before turning his back to her. His windshield was tinted, so he was confident that Gaz would be the only one to see his alien form. He turned back to face her, this time without his contacts. She gazed into his crimson eyes and found them to be so glossy that she could see herself in them.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much," Gaz replied as she placed a hand on his cheek and planted a kiss on his lips. She slowly pulled away. "Thank you, Zim."

Pressing the button on the control panel, Gaz quickly exited the ship, confident that Zim wouldn't be seen due to inadequate lighting and the late hour. She walked up to the front porch and entered her house without looking back.

Zim lowered the windshield once Gaz was safely in the house and took off in the direction of his house. He brought his ungloved hand up and touched his lips. '_What was that! What's this new feeling?..._'

(Page Break)

Having landed his Voot Cruiser, Zim entered the port that would take him back down to the house level. There, he found GIR, Skoodge and Mini Moose all sitting together on the couch watching TV. Skoodge was the first to notice his arrival.

"Hey, Zim! You're back early. How'd it go?" the chubby Irken asked.

"Squeak!" Mini Moose echoed.

Zim walked past the three without making any comment, and entered his lab through the fridge in the kitchen.

Skoodge and Mini Moose exchanged flabbergasted looks.

"Squeak!"

"I know; something must be terribly wrong with Zim," Skoodge agreed with a worried tone.

GIR looked up at the two. "Wha' 'chu talkin' 'bout. Masta's just happy! See how he smilin'?"

"Yeah, I saw, and that's precisely why something's wrong. Zim _never_ smiles!"

GIR and Mini Moose gasped in horror.

"Something must've happened to him! C'mon, guys, we have to save Zim!"

"Squeak!"

The Skoodge jumped up and he and Mini Moose took heroic poses.

"But, wait! The Scary Monkey Show is on!" GIR pleaded.

Skoodge exchanged a look with Mini Moose and the two sat back down.

"I guess we can wait until tomorrow," Skoodge said as he soon became quickly absorbed into the show.

"I love this show…"

(End Chapter)

**Author's Notes**: Sheesh, talk about your uber long chapters. This is, what, ten or twelve pages long. Jeez. I may shorten them for my sake. (NOOOOO! screams Dark Pyro Kiarra) Or not. It just depends on what I want to get accomplished in the chapter. I really should've broken it down into two chapters. OMG! Pirates of the Caribbean 2 comes out today (Squeal) Jack Sparrow is SEXY! Like Kabuto from Naruto! Eeee! He is so fine (Drools) Well, enough of my annoying obsessions. Time for the thank yous…

kezzybob: So glad am I that you like my fic! Please continue R&Ring!

Invader Johnny: Really? This is your first ZAGR that involves prom? I feel special. Indeed, as you can very well see, Dib IS quite the pain. Once again, HAPPY B-DAY! H.A.N.D. BTW, am I in your favorites yet? PLEEEZ!

xZAGRFAN: Yay X! Yes, prom turned out to be quite the adventure. GAZ KISSED ZIM! . >.> Oooh...

Zim999: Having Dib's date be Gretchen is quite alright with me. I really didn't give it that much thought, so thanks for the input. It's much appreciated, as always.

Betryal: Yes, I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so. BTW; I'm wanting to turn this fic into a trilogy, but I'm afraid of stepping on your toes or getting yelled at for stealing your ideas. Please give me some feedback.

The Sole Survivor: I'm glad that you like the cuteness. It's always nice to know that people look forward to something I do. v!

SummerWolfCub: Yes, Dib was not pleased as you can see. I decided to let him go with Gretchen, because... I donno. No one else really likes the Dib-Monkey. Here be your update!

Shiruba Anrui: I love your pen-name. No horrible fate this time around; I'm here to DOOM YOU ALL (ahem) I mean update. Tehe. Now enough of MY rambling. Time for you to review.

InvaderCorren: Yes, prom is interesting; though I've never been... Oh, well. Dib was saved from the horrible fate of taking his cousin, due to the fact that I am too darn lazy to create a fanchar. Sorry, but he DOES take Gretchen.

Anime master Inu: Glad you like it. R&R!

rikagirls: So glad that you liked the last chapter. I hope you liked this one too. The time for reviewing... Is... NOW!

BarrelxObi: Thanks for your support; it is very much appreciated. Don't worry, my friend, there will always be more updates, just not more rum! (Capt. Jack: "Why is the rum gone?")

Sammy: I get a fangirl squeal? (sniff. sniff. wipes tear) I feel loved. Yay for kudos! (Gives you a hug)

SeleneOfTheMoon: (Laughs hysterically) That's probably exactly what GIR said, too. Thanks for the review!

Abby: LURB! (Poke) HUG! (Squish) See ya soon!

K005: You got your point across quite well. Don't worry 'bout trying to find words with me. I get the message quite well. Now, here's three words for you: Please review; THANKS!

levi: Here be your chapter 4, and chapter 5 will be in exactly two weeks, unless I suffer a horrible fate.

Trickstar: Ah, yes. The twit that we have all come to know as Dib. Man, he's annoying. He'll get what he deserves. .! Thank you, Trance!


	5. Enter the Spider's Web

Unlikely Hero

**Author's Notes**: Wootness; ahm back! Annnnnnd – Drum roll, please – I am happy to announce that I have reached over 50 REVIEWS! Shocking, I know. By the 5th chapter in my last story, I think I had 11 reviews… Pathetic now that I think about it, but I was thrilled at the time. It's shaping up to look like my next story, Behind Glass, is going to be a ZAGR as well. (Invader Johnny cheers). Apologies to all my ZADR fans; I promise to write another as soon as an idea comes to me. For now, I will just enjoy in the success of my ficcy. BTW, I realized that this fic was getting very predictable and a little too cutesy. I try to keep my audience guessing, so I kinda completely rewrote the plot. Enjoy. The quote of the week is:

If you think you've figured out the plot, you haven't read my stories before.

Chapter 5: Enter the Spider's Web

"Gaz? Gaz, open the door now!"

Gaz growled. It was eight o' clock in the morning; she tried to make it a habit to sleep until ten on weekends, but her brother pounding on her door had woken her up.

"Gaz," Dib called as he continued to knock. "We need to talk about last night."

The door flew open, revealing Gaz, still in her nightgown, hair down in her face, glaring at him. "_What_?" she demanded through grit teeth.

Though pale with fear, Dib remained firm. "We need to talk about your 'date' last night."

"You mean Zim? What about 'im?" Gaz demanded, shifting all her weight to one leg and leaning against the doorframe. She would've slammed the door in his face by now but he had a persistent look on his face, and she figured that he would only wait until later and try talking to her again.

"Well, Gaz, I think he's using you," Dib stated.

Gaz scoffed, rolled her eyes, and went to close the door. Dib caught it just before it slammed shut.

"I'm serious, Gaz. I know Zim; he's up to something. He'd never be friends with someone like you-"

"What's **_that_** supposed to mean!" she snarled, yanking the door back open to glare at her brother.

"W-what's what supposed to mean?" Dib stuttered as he backed away, arms up in front of his face protectively.

"You said Zim wouldn't be friends with someone 'like me'. Why not, Dib?" Gaz demanded as she advanced on her brother. "What's wrong with me? Just because I have someone I like to talk to, they're automatically using me? Is that what you're saying? That no one would ever really like me for me! HUH, _DIB_!"

"No, Gaz, it's not that. It's… well… Jeez that came out wrong."

"Then what is it, Dib?" she demanded, yelling right in his face.

"Well, Zim's _evil_. He always has been and he always will be. It's not that you're… _that_ unfriendly… I'm sure you could have normal friends, _if_ you wanted them-"

"What? Now you're saying Zim isn't my friend? I'll be the judge of that."

"No… LISTEN TO YOURSELF, GAZ! Zim's an alien Invader bent on world domination, and now you think he's your friend?"

"Yes, Dib, I do!"

The words had come out of her mouth before she even really got a chance to think about what she was saying. It happened too naturally that it was almost frightening, but she didn't take them back.

"Zim's my friend, Dib; like it or not. You don't control me, and I want you to just butt out!"

"I'm not trying to control you-"

"YES. YOU. ARE!" she screamed. "You've been trying to lord over me ever since you turned eighteen. News flash, Dib: you're. Not. Dad. Okay? So quit trying to take his place," she finished, glaring at him. She searched his expression, but he appeared blank. Seizing the moment, Gaz retreated to her room.

The door slamming in his face jarred Dib from his thoughts. He turned the knob only to find it locked. "Gaz! Listen to reason. I know Zim. He's using you to get to Dad; I'm sure of it!"

Gaz tuned her brother out as she packed an overnight bag. '_Dib's wrong about Zim. He's been stuck on Earth for eight years now, waiting to get reassigned, but by the way he talks about it, I don't think he ever will. Dib's just so hung up on the past; he can't move on. Zim's changed. If he wanted to do something to Earth, he would've done it by now,_' she thought as she finished getting dressed. She opened her window and put her shoes on. '_I hope Zim won't mind me coming over._'

(Page Break)

Zim lay awake in his living quarters. Though Irkens never slept (unless they were knocked unconscious), he felt the need to rest. He stared up at the pipe-covered ceiling, reflecting on his feelings towards Gaz. '_She's not 'bad' in any sense of the word, and… we have so much in common,_' Zim mused as he stared blankly, remembering the kiss. In all his life, he had never experienced such closeness with anything. Not even GIR, who never hesitated to violate his personal space. The thought of her lips touching his did not revolt him. He was also tempted to try to get her to do it again, just so he could experience that feeling again; the feeling of his Squeedilyspooch twisting into a knot and the warmth of her skin against his. He sighed contently.

There was a loud smash against the door, causing Zim to sit up with his antenna perked all the way up. He watched as there was another pound and the door buckled, giving way to Skoodge and Mini-Moose using GIR as a battering-ram.

"Hi, Masta!" GIR yelled happily, but was soon dropped by Skoodge.

"Get 'em, Mini-Moose!" Skoodge yelled, pointing at Zim.

"SQUEAK!"

Cables shot down from the ceiling, binding Zim in place. He struggled against the bonds only to find that he couldn't break them. "Grrrr! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" he demanded, glaring evilly at Skoodge and Mini-Moose.

"Where's the _real_ Zim?" Skoodge demanded and Mini-Moose gave a squeak in agreement.

"You fools! I AM ZIM!"

"Nope," Skoodge simply said, closing his eyes and smiling. Zim's jaw dropped, Mini-Moose nodded in agreement with Skoodge, and GIR was running around in circles backwards, oblivious of the situation. Skoodge continued, "You're an Earth-government android sent to spy on us, because the humans are on to us. Mini-Moose and I figured this out; wanna know what gave you away, android spy?"

Zim raised a brow.

"We know you're not the real Zim, 'cause the real Zim never smiles when he walks in the door; he just glares at us and points out what we're doing wrong. So where's the real Zim?"

"Squeak!"

Zim snarled, "I am the REAL Zim!"

"Prove it," Skoodge smugly said.

Using his spider legs, Zim cut through his restraints and grabbed Skoodge by his shirt. "OUT!" he shouted as he chucked the Irken through the hole in the wall where his door used to be.

"It's the real Zim," Skoodge concluded as he skidded down the hallway. He was soon joined by GIR.

"Hi, floor!" the little robot happily greeted.

Zim turned his gaze to Mini-Moose.

"Squeak!" the little Moose quickly said.

Zim gasped. "Whaddya mean the Tallest called an hour ago! WHY DID YOU NOT COME GET ME!"

"Squeak," Mini-Moose replied coyly.

Zim growled. "I am no government spy! I AM ZIM!" With that, the little alien took off running down the hallway to the intergalactic communication room. He quickly punched in the Massive's number. Almighty Tallests Red and Purple appeared on screen. "My Tallest," Zim panted.

Tallest Red raised an antenna. "Ah, Zim, you reported back sooner than we expected."

"Yeah," Purple butted in. "That one little chubby Irken told us that you were being held captive by the Earth government."

"Heh, heh, um… no. There was a bit of a mix up and… yeah…" Zim trailed off.

Red and Purple looked at each other. Red cleared his throat, "Well, that's good. We were a bit concerned when you didn't report back to us last night. What happened?"

"It's nothing that should concern you, sir. My mission is going well. The Earth-female has taken a liking to me, just like we planned," Zim assured.

"Does she suspect anything?" Purple asked.

Zim chuckled. "No, my Tallest. She hasn't a clue."

Red smiled. "That's good, Zim, considering she's crucial to our plan. Have you been able to get close to the Membrane human yet?"

"No, sir, not yet. But at this point, it's only a matter of time."

"Well time is something we don't have very much of. If they've translated that message, then they have information against us. We need to capture the human and find out what he knows as soon as possible," Red informed.

Zim nodded. "Of course, but why do we have to go through all this trouble? Why not just send in the Armada and destroy the human?"

"Because we need the message that the humans have. We don't want that information to be destroyed, understood, Zim?"

Zim saluted, "Yes, my Tallest."

Red smiled, "That's what I wanted to hear. I don't know what went on during those seven years you spent alone on Earth, but you've really turned around, Zim. I think you're beginning to overcome the Defective qualities in your PAK."

"Not to mention your increase in height," Purple pointed out.

"Yup," Red agreed. "Keep this up, Zim, and we'll give you back your Invader status, like we promised."

With that, the call was ended.

"Wow, Zim, they're going to give you back your Invader status?" Skoodge marveled.

Zim nodded. "And don't worry, Skoodge, when this mission is over, and I take back what is rightfully mine, I'll put in a good word for you."

Skoodge smiled.

"WARNING!" the computer boomed. "THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR!"

"Then let the Roboparents answer it!" Zim replied.

"Uh," Skoodge interrupted. "Remember how you told me to deactivate the Roboparents after they started destroying your base in an attempt to make dinner."

Zim smacked himself in the forehead and went upstairs, putting on his disguise on as he ran. Placing his wig, he opened the front door. "Gaz?"

"Hey," she greeted casually as she walked in, throwing her overnight bag on the floor. "I'm gonna hang out with you today."

Zim smiled as he closed the door. "Well," he sighed, as if this situation was a burden to him. "I suppose that's okay."

(Page Break)

**Author's Notes**: Dun, Dun, DUN! O.o! Gazzy gonna hang out wit' Zimmy when he bein' all evil-like. THE PLOT THICKENS. I'll bet none o' ya saw that comin'. (Smug look) Sorry, that the chapter's so short, but I know better than to keep carrying on and on when it's not necessary. Besides, now I left off at a cliff-hanger! NOOOO! And you all must suffer for two weeks until the next update! (Look of horror) Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-HA! Now for the thank yous…

toxic-dreamer-2: Wow, I haven't heard from you in a while. Did you ever finish Against the Odds? Thanks for continuing to read my stories; it means alot. Here be your update, so please review. Thx!

rikagirls: Yup, they got all kissy kissy last chapter, but what does Zim have in store for Gaz now! R&R!

Shiruba Anrui: Lurb the sexiness that is Captain Jack Sparrow! (Squeals like a fangirl.) I'm glad you continue to enjoy my fic. Please continue to read.

Anime master Inu: YOU'RE MY 50TH REVIEWER! (Throws confetti and a brand new car at you) THANKS FOR READING! Don't call my story puke, for it is good for your soul! Thanks for reading; I know you like it.

The Sole Survivor: Yay, happy goo. (Drowns in goo) I'm so glad that you like my story.

Necrofup: Wow, interesting name. I'm surprised that this site lets you have it. Yes, it does take me two weeks to update, because I can only log on every two weeks, but don't worry. I'm fairly reliable. I'm glad you like it; please continue to read.

Kezzybob: Yes, it is interesting how Zim has his brief moments of artistic genuis. Ah well, looks like it's all part of the mission. Please continue to read and review.

Tallest Magenta: Luv, your name. Wow, I'm in your favorites? I'm honored. Don't worry, I'll continue to update. Enjoy.

SummerWolfCub:Yes, Dib has to screw everything up; it's his job. But it sure does smell when he's right, huh? Yes, I am a mean, evil person, and I'm proud of it. And I love Capt. JACK. HE'S. SO. FINE!

Invader Johnny: Ah, yes, Dib will be doomed. OH, how he WILL be doomed, but for now, Gaz just doesn't want to deal with it. If she angers Dib too much, he might tell their dad about Zim, so she'll just hang out with her alien boyfriend for now. I look forward to trying to get into your favorites.

Betryal: YAY! Much love from me to you for allowing me the chance to turn this into a whole big deal. I hate it when my stories become predictable, so I completely rewrote the plot. This is going to be fun for me. I'll see just how far it goes. Did Zimmy and Gazzy survive in your story. I. MUST. KNOW! Lurv!

InvaderCorren: Yes, obey the fluff! Naruto's not bad, but Kabuto is SEXY! Too bad he's evil... TT.TT

BlackRose777: Ooh, I love your pen name - If I haven't told you that already- Don't worry. This story WILL be finished.

Sammy: Sniff You make me feel so loved... Dies of happiness

Crossover Fiend: Yes, enjoy the fluff. IT COMMANDS YOU! I'm glaod you like it.

Abby: Dib does have much to be pittied for, but for once, he was right. Don't think Abby will be excluded from the storyline. I look forward to seeing you at school, and don't worry 'bout things. They can only get better. We're still friends!

Dark Pyro Kiarra: Yes, and I'm so sorry that this chapter was so short, but it's a lot to digest. Enjoy!

I 3 Dib: Yum, cookie. I'm glad you like my stroy. Please continue to read.

xZAGRFAN: So glad you liked the chapter. Please enjoy the plot-twist.


	6. Alien Friend of Mine

Unlikely Hero

**Author's Notes**: Guess what?For this one and only time, I am updating on aSaturday! Woot!Welcome, mortals, to yet another chappie of UH. I'm sure you all just about crapped your pants reading the last chapter, so here's a little song for you (Whose lyrics I don't own) by Weird Al Yankovic:

_Everything you know is WRONG_

_Black is white, up is down, and short is long_

_And everything you thought was just so important doesn't matter_

_Everything you know is WRONG_

_Just forget the words and sing along_

_All you need to understand is_

_Everything you know is WRONG!_

With that said, I'll begin the next chapter.

Chapter 6: Alien Friend of Mine

"Yeah, you sound so excited," Gaz commented sarcastically as she made herself at home.

"Well, I did have some plans today," Zim lied.

Gaz scoffed. "Like what? Taking over the planet?"

"Actually, I was going to go to the store, so unless you want to join me, I'm sending GIR."

"Wow, hanging out with you at the store, Zim?" she asked with mock enthusiasm. "That's almost as much fun as listening to Dib rant about his stupid alien transmission he and Dad intercepted."

"What kind of transmission?" Zim asked, sitting down beside her on the couch.

Gaz shrugged. "I doubt that it has anything to do with your people. Dib has Tak's ship, as you know, and if the transmission was in Irken, he probably would've decoded it by now. It's all he ever does with his free time now is try to crack that stupid code."

"It's probably just an alien broadcast," Zim lied.

"I donno. Maybe; but I really don't care."

"How long do you plan on staying?" he asked.

She thought about it. "Just until tonight. I don't want Dib to come over here looking for me. That could be bad."

"Why?"

"Oh, Dib's just being a pain. He still thinks you're evil, and he won't let the past go… He has no reason to hate you anymore."

"Well, the Dib-human may not be willing to let the past go, but I most certainly am. I'd much rather focus on my future," he explained.

Gaz looked at him. "It amazes me how smart you've gotten over the past eight years, Zim. You've really grown up; I'm impressed."

Zim's complexion took on a darker shade of green. "Eh-heh… Well…"

"MASTA'S BLUSHIN'!" GIR exclaimed as he rushed out of the kitchen.

"No, GIR, come back!"

Gaz glared at the kitchen doorway as she waited for the others to emerge. When they didn't, she demanded, "Show yourself, or be doomed to an eternity of pain and darkness, from which there is no escaping."

A short, chubby, red-eyed Irken emerged from the kitchen with a small, purple moose floating behind him. The Irken dropped to his knees, wailing, "Have mercy, superior being!"

"Calm down, Skoodge. This is the human I've been telling you about," Zim informed.

"Wait a minute. You told your little friend about me?" Gaz asked, looking shocked.

Skoodge picked himself up off the floor and did a bow to Gaz. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ms. Gaz."

Her eyes popped open. "And you even used my name?"

Zim nodded. "Gaz, as you already know, that is GIR, my incompetent robot. That over there is Mini-Moose, my competent robot slave."

"Squeak!"

"And this is Skoodge."

"Your boyfriend?" Gaz asked, smirking.

Zim frowned, "No. Skoodge merely lives here since being banished from the Empire as well."

"What'd you do to get banished?" Gaz asked, not sounding too interested.

"I was too short," he shamefully admitted.

In truth, Gaz did feel sorry for the little alien. Height wasn't something that could be helped, and he seemed nice. But showing emotions made her weak, so she slyly commented, "Wow, sucks to be you."

Skoodge's antenna fell.

"GIR, Skoodge, Mini-Moose, be gone!" Zim dismissed, waving them away.

Mini-Moose lazily floated back into the kitchen while Skoodge pulled the drooly mess that was GIR off of the living room floor. Zim watched with disgust until his wig sliding off his head caught his attention.

"HEY!"

"Relax. I'm just taking it off 'cause it makes you look stupid. I think we've gone over this before," Gaz explained, as she set the wig beside her and reached for his contacts. Zim blocked her hand and removed the contacts on his own. Gaz smiled as she once again saw her reflection in his eyes. "You look good," she told him.

Zim smirked, and asked, "Why is it that you only smile at me?"

"Because I'm only happy when I'm around you." Gaz then broke eye-contact and looked at the floor. She fidgeted with her hands in her lap as she continued, "I surprised myself today."

"How so?"

"I… told Dib that you were my friend, and… I meant it. You're my friend, Zim. My _only_ friend; human, Irken, or anything else," she said with a quiet laugh. She turned back towards him and got lost in his eyes. They had a depth to them that made you feel as though you were drowning, but it didn't bother her. In them, she saw an intelligence that human eyes lacked. She figured her father might have it, but he always hid his eyes with his goggles. Gaz hoped her eyes had that kind of depth too, but she never looked herself in the eyes in the mirror, for fear of what inner horrors she might see. Somehow, Zim was immune to these horrors, and he held her gaze.

"When… I'm with you," she began, her voice sounding far away. "The way you look at me… I know… You care. Other people look at me with horror and disgust, or fear. But you… you see something else… You treat me as an equal."

"Well, you're no monster."

Gaz jumped at how close his voice sounded in relation to how far away her's seemed.

"You're different from the others. You recognize your people for the doomed idiots they are, and in turn, you separate yourself from them. You're disjoined from the rest of the human population, and they treat you as something lesser for doing so. It's your boldness and true sightedness that I've come to admire about you," Zim said.

"Maybe this is another thing we have in common?" Gaz asked with a smile. "You seem to also be disjoined from your race. You're not the mindless killing machine that Dib always made you out to be, and from what I can tell, you're not heartless. You're like me… I think we were both born as the wrong species."

"Possibly," Zim considered as Gaz scooted closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder, never once breaking eye-contact. Zim placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She looked surprised at him for holding her, but she wasn't intimidated. She inched her face closer to his and soon found him doing the same. Her eyelids slowly closing, she continued to inch her head closer until their lips met in a light kiss. Not satisfied with the small interaction, Gaz leaned in closer and went deeper into the kiss. She felt her body being pulled to his in a warm embrace, but she didn't stop to look. Her hand went up to his head and smoothed back his antenna, sending a shiver down his body and causing all his muscles to relax. Pleased at this effect, Gaz did it again, making him shake once more with pleasure.

Zim's mind was in a daze and his eyes lulled shut. In Irken society, it was off-limits for Irkens to touch each other's antenna, and he was beginning to understand why. All pleasureful physical interactions had been banned from the Empire long ago. Hugging, kissing, caressing in anyway and many other things were forever banned. Irkens were not permitted to have significant others. The only thing that was allowed to give them any sort of pleasure was their job or task that was given to them at birth. Such feelings, like what he was experiencing now, distracted them from what they were meant to do, and priorities began to get out of order.

Gaz leaned back to her original spot on Zim's shoulder. When she began to take her hand away, Zim dreamily said, "Don't…" Gaz opened her eyes and looked up to find he still had his eyes closed. They slowly opened halfway, and she could feel him looking down on her. "Don't stop… please." She nodded and gave him another light stoke, watching as he shivered from head to toe.

"You really like that, don't you?" she asked, giving him a very slow stoke. She watched his body shake until her hand curved around the tip of his antenna, and once it left, his body was limp and relaxed. He managed a weak nod in response to her question. She smiled and continued to pet him, her hands running over the individual segments of his antenna. To her, they felt soft, as if covered in a very fine hair that her eyes weren't able to see, and they were warm too. She gave them another light stroke.

"WHACHUDOIN' TO MASTA, BIG HEAD'S SISTER! WHY?"

Gaz yanked her hand away in shock and Zim's eyes snapped open before narrowing to dangerous slits as he glared over his shoulder at his robot slave. GIR, sitting on the back of the couch and wearing his little doggie disguise, smiled and waved at Zim. The Irken responded by pushing the little robot off of the couch.

"Squeak," Mini-Moose reminded as he floated over to Zim.

"You're right. We still need to go to the store," Zim replied as he turned to face Gaz. "You're welcome to stay here and watch TV, but I'm afraid we're low on snacks."

"Tck. Yeah, like I'm actually going to let a guy do the shopping," she sarcastically responded as she rose to her feet. "I'm going with you to buy what**_ I_** want."

"Why?" Skoodge asked as he donned his disguise. "You don't live here."

"No, but I plan on staying here for a while; at least until things blow over at my house."

Zim finished adjusting his wig and turned to face her. "What happened this morning, anyway?"

Gaz squirmed under his gaze. She saw something in his eyes that she'd seen too many times before; concern. The fact that it was coming from Zim made her even more uncomfortable. The look usually came from Dib, when he was asking her something that she considered personal. Gaz knew Dib cared for her, but she was fiercely independent, and she didn't want him butting into her life. But Zim wasn't asking so he could butt in; he was legitimately concerned about her. It showed that he cared; that he may even have feelings for her. She knew she liked him, but she didn't know how much, and she wasn't entirely sure if she wanted him to like her back.

"It's not your problem," she finally said. "It's mine, and it's getting better. You don't need to worry about it. I'm going home later tonight anyways, and I'm sure the whole thing will be over."

Zim considered her words before asking, "Is it Dib?" Her silence was his answer. He studied her expression and said, "You're right, it isn't my problem, but if Dib becomes yours, you'll always be welcome here. Day or night."

Gaz hid her smile and replied sternly, "If Dib becomes my problem, I'll beat him to a pulp. The only reason I'd have to come over here is to hide from the police if I accidentally kill him."

"Is we's goin' to da store yet?" GIR asked as he looked up at the door longingly.

Zim gave a frustrated sigh. "Yes, _GIR_, we're leaving _right now_. SKOODGE!"

"Yes, sir?"

Zim thrust the end of GIR's leash into Skoodge's face. "You walk him."

"Yes, sir!" the little alien replied as he took the leash from Zim. The door then flew open, and GIR, giggling like a maniac, dragged Skoodge down the sidewalk, with Mini-Moose close behind. Gaz and Zim followed at a distance, not wanting to be associated with the others as they made their way to the store. Zim found himself with a light smile on his face as he felt the slight warmth of Gaz's hand gently slip into his own.

(End Chapter)

**Author's Notes**: Holy freakin' mother of crap! You're telling me that I went from 64 to 88 reviews! I might even hit one hundred by the next post. (Dies of happiness. Gets revived by a highly trained medical team that was conveniently standing nearby.) Yes, as my cousin says, "I don't know what to believe any more." And that's just the way I like it. I just love keeping my audience guessing, and that's just what you're doing, isn't it? Well, hopefully the next chapter will be longer than the past two, but with school coming up, some of my chapters may be delayed, but this story WILL be completed, so don't you worry. Now, for my long list of thank yous…

Kezzybob: In case you haven't figured it out just yet, Zim IS after Membrane. I love it how now people won't know what to believe anymore... HAPPINESS!

Invader Johnny: Woo, look at Johnny dance! Is I in your favorites yet? Don't worry, if you like ZAGRs, you'll LOVE the next chapter. WOOTNESS!

rikagirls: Here's your update. I know, Dib was right; I'm scared too. No joke; the horror.

Anime master Inu: Did you call me a goof? Oh, well. If the shoe fits, eat it. Yes, do acknowledge the wonderfullness of my story!

Betryal: Zimmy dead? (Cries. Calls Gaz a few swear words.) We'll see if Zim grows to have feelings for Gaz. If I can call a quote from Zim on the unaired episode, _Nubs of Doom_, "If I were capable of love, I might actually love you. Mmm-hmmm... maybe."

Zantor 7: Oooh, nice name. Thankies for the stuffed animal. (Hugs animal.) I'm glad you like my story, please continue to read.

i luv dib: Mmm, cookies and pie. I feel so loved! Here's your update, and it's a day early! Yay for you.

The Sole Survivor: (Licks goo.) Strawberry? I was hoping for raspberry... Yes, how plot thickening this was indeed. Stick with it, and you won't be disappointed.

Abby: Yes, much pity for the Gaz-Human. She'll live, as will I. SEE YAS AT SKOOL, HUMAN!

Sax Fanatic: Oooh, do you play the saxophone? Bandies! Yes, Zimmy has been bad, but you gotta love 'im. Please R&R.

toxic-dreamer-2: Yeah, it was a long time, but I'm over it. It's so nice to have ya back! Yes, who'd a thunck that Dib was actually right? The horror. (Shivvers.)

wallflower-chan: Thanks for the appreciation of my writing ability. I didn't even think I was that good. Most people love the comedy aspect of my stories; it keeps us from going insane due to seriousness. Thanks for your review.

Trickstar: Yay, you're back! Missed ya! Haha, Zim got thwacked. The next chapter will be very interesting. I hope to see ya there.

Endsville: Do you like Billy and Mandy? Hence your name. Thanks for your praise.

xZAGRFAN: Yay, I love your reaction. It pleases me so. Happiness!

Necrofup: Sorry for still bleeping your name. Thanks for your review. It makes me so happy.

Grumbles: Funny name. I like it. BBQ? Does that stand for anything? Oh, an encore? I'm honored. D!

Selanp: Cool name. If there's one thing you should know 'bout me, it's that I love plot twists. Don't ever get too comfortable. -.

SummerWolfCub: Ah, you are smart in predicting, but by the end of the story, there's gonna be so many twists and turns, you're gonna have to read this story on your head! LOL

Nothlen: Wow, such kind words. Thanks a lot. You makes my day!

JohnnyMakesNuts: Don't worry, I will always continue. Yeah, Zim isn't looking much like a hero right now, but there's still quite a few chapters to go.

Shiva the Sarcastic: Wow, great name. Yes, you'll just have to see what happens. Your reactions please me, so please review.

GipsyChan: Wow, I like you already. As for the Tak thing, I was kinda thinkin' of throwin' a DATR into the mix somewhere. You're just gonna hafta stick with me, but I promise you won't be disappointed.


	7. Sleeping With the Enemy

Unlikely Hero

**Author's Notes**: O.o! You means to be telling me that I has over 100 reviews allsready? (Explodes. Gets reassembled by medical team that is still on stand-by.) You all make me sooo happy! As for those of you who are worried about me not finishing after school starts, don't be worried. I already promised you that I would finish, and I will! With that said, the quote of the week is…

You can't fix stupid.

Chapter 7: Sleeping With the Enemy

"_Are you sure you can't stay?"_

"_Yes, Zim, I already told you I'd be fine."_

"_But you still haven't told me what happened in the first pla-"_

"_Does it even matter? I told you I'd be fine; isn't that enough? Sheesh, you treat me like I'm a little kid."_

"_I know you** said** that, but… If anything happens… I'll be here."_

Gaz replayed the conversation over and over in her mind as she walked, alone, to her house. The way Zim seemed so concerned about her well being still creeped her out. It was like he thought something bad would happen to her as soon as she was out of sight. Maybe he was so paranoid because she never really told him the whole story about why she came to stay with him. She was just having a fight with her brother that morning, and now she wanted to get home before her father so she got her word in before Dib. Zim didn't need to know all that. She felt it wasn't any of his business, but now she almost regretted it. The look he had on his face during his last statement was enough to invoke guilt, but then the way he grabbed her hand as he told her that he would be there left her speechless.

'_Why does he care so much? Dib cares because he's my brother; that I can understand. But Zim has no obligation. Why is my well-being his concern? Well, maybe he's concerned because he-_'

Gaz cut herself off right there. She had no reason to believe that Zim had any such feelings for her. They were friends and nothing more; social outcasts that only had that much in common. For all she knew, Zim didn't even know what love was, and why would an egotistical alien have any interest in her. Why would anyone be interested in her?

Whatever the reason, she had merely nodded to his offer and left without saying anything else. He would be there, but she could handle things without his help. She had always handled things all by herself. She hadn't needed Zim before, and she didn't need him now, even as her house came into sight. The lights were all out; a good sign. Dib had probably gone out with some of his friends, or something. All that mattered was that he hadn't said anything to their father about her running away.

With a twist of her house key and a quick DNA scan, Gaz was allowed in. The hall was dark, so she felt around on the wall for the light switch. The light flicked on, revealing Dib.

"Have you been standing here in the dark this whole time?" Gaz asked, raising a brow.

"Where have you been?" Dib demanded curtly.

"Go screw yourself."

She started to walk past him up to her room, but he ran ahead of her and blocked the staircase. "You've been with Zim all day, haven't you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Don't get mixed up with him, Gaz. He's dangerous!"

She gave a sarcastic laugh. "Oh, yeah, he's _real_ dangerous. He's been living on Earth among us for eight years and despite all his advanced technology, he hasn't been able to take over the planet." She leaned into her brother's face, "Don't judge him, Dib. You don't know him any more. He's changed."

Dib straightened up to his full, menacing height.

"Move," She demanded in a low growl.

"No."

She didn't need to be provoked any further. She grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and lifted him up off of the staircase and over her head. "I warned you," she seethed as she balled her hand into a fist. All the rage from that morning, Prom, and the past year of her life was suddenly awakened and ready to be released. Dib winced as he prepared to have his face bashed in.

"E-GAD! DAUGHTER, UNHAND DIB NOW!"

Gaz's eyes flew open and released her brother at the sound of her father's voice. Dib fell to the floor, landing flat on his butt, but thankful to be alive. Membrane walked over and loomed above the two siblings.

"What's the meaning of all this?" the Professor asked.

"Dad, I-"

"Gaz snuck out this morning!" Dib interrupted.

Membrane's eyes widened behind his goggles, "DAUGHTER! This is a very serious offence! You have no business sneaking out; you're only a child!"

"Dad, I'm seventeen years old; I can handle myself," she insisted.

"She's been hanging out with ZIM!" Dib countered.

Membrane tried to remember who Dib was talking about. "Ah, yes, Dib's little foreign friend. He hasn't come around here in a while."

"Dad, Zim's evil!"

"No, he isn't, DIB! Zim's just misunderstood," Gaz stated angrily.

"Ah, sounds like your little friend might be trouble. Is that why you stopped playing with him, Dib?" Membrane questioned.

"No, I stopped because he's an-"

"Illegal immigrant!" Gaz quickly interrupted. "He's in a lot of trouble with the police, but he's not a bad person. He's not doing anything to hurt anyone," Gaz said to Dib trough grit teeth.

Membrane considered this. "Even so, I do not want any of my offspring around anything illegal. Daughter, you are grounded until further notice-"

"BUT, DAD!"

"Up-up-up. No buts. I will hear nothing more on the matter. Go up to your room and stay there. No supper for you. Dib, I am holding you personally responsible for your sister tomorrow at Skool. Make sure she avoids your foreign friend."

"Yes, sir," Dib said as he watched Gaz disappear upstairs to her room. Her door slammed hard enough to make the house shake.

"Now then, I'm off to the lab to continue decrypting the alien transmission we intercepted. I think we've almost cracked the code, son," Membrane stated proudly.

"That's great, Dad," Dib said as his father walked past him to the front door. The two exchanged good-byes, and the Professor left. Dib's smile faded as he thought about what to do now. Gaz was no doubt in a horrible mood and he figured he should just leave her alone for the night. He felt that if he went up there now, he would surely be pummeled into the carpet. Activating the house's lock-down mode, Dib retired to his bedroom, confident that Gaz wouldn't be able to get out again.

(Page Break)

A soft thud was heard as Gaz's feet landed on the grass-covered lawn. The reinforced titanium bars that were meant to keep her in her room now lay bent beyond recognition at her feet. '_Dib's stupider than he looks if he honestly thought those would keep me in_.' Slipping her overnight bag over her shoulder, she set off.

Once on the sidewalk, she began stomping to take out the remainder of her anger. Punching the bars had worked wonders on relieving her of most, but not all, of her anger. Still some remained. Her father was treating her like a child, he obviously favored her brother, and for all she knew, he didn't even know her first name. She hated how they never listened. Their closed-mindedness made her feel ill. She just wanted to get away from them. She wasn't a member of their family and the house she was leaving wasn't her home.

Looking down and seeing the tiny craters she had made in the concrete brought a smile to Gaz's face and she took up walking normally. She didn't want to leave a convenient trail for Dib to follow, not that she exactly knew where she was going. Downtown was now a personal off-limits, that was obvious.

'_Where do kids usually go when they runaway?_' she asked herself. Her first answer was family, but that was out of the question, considering that was what she was running away from. Gaz also had no immediate family to speak of, so she really had no one to turn to. As she continued to walk aimlessly down the streets, Zim's name popped into her mind.

'_No,_' she immediately told herself. '_I don't need him. He acts too much like Dib. So what if he cares? I'm not weak enough to go running to him._'

The autumn winds blasted her from the side, blowing her jacket open. She tightly pulled it around herself and turned down a street so the wind would be to her back. Her violet hair whipped wildly around in front of her, but she ignored it as her thoughts took her further and further away.

'_They don't care about me. Dib or Dad. All they care about are each other; I'm just some burden placed on them that they need to try to control. And how dare they think they can control me? I'm my own individual. I'm entitled to live **my** life the way **I** want to, and there's nothing they can do to stop me! Dib can shove it if he doesn't want me to see Zim. Zim cares more about me as a person than Dib ever will. Where was Dib the night I was almost raped, huh? If he didn't try to get into my business all the time, maybe I would've let him give me a ride, but no, he has to be such a jerk!_'

Gaz wiped her eyes to stop the building tears and to clear her vision. '_I don't even want to think about what could've happened that night. All I know is that I was lucky Zim was there. Those guys caught me off guard, but if I **ever** seen **any** of them again, they're **dead**!_'

Feeling more confident, Gaz held her head high and took a more prideful pace. Walking block after block aimlessly down the city streets, however, caused something deep down inside her to snap. A lifetime of pain, seclusion, and loneliness was suddenly brought to the surface, and it was more than she could bear. She nearly felt to her knees as she began to sob uncontrollably. She was cold, alone, and had nowhere to go, and it was finally starting to sink in. She could turn back now and go home, but that wouldn't change the feeling of loneliness. And being micromanaged, like she was one of Dib's experiments was worse than being out on the streets.

But what made this whole situation so heartbreaking for her was that there wasn't a human on the entire planet, not just the city, the planet, that cared about her. Sure, there was Dib, but he only cared out of obligation. He didn't really like her as a person. The only times he ever helped her were out of fear for his life. When it came down to it, he didn't really love her, and he would probably be happier without her.

Ignoring the pain insider her, Gaz managed to dry her eyes enough to see what was around her. She was cast in the pale green glow of Zim's house, and never before had it looked so good to her. '_How did I end up here?_' she asked herself, but didn't care enough to reply. A part of her was still to prideful to admit to wanting to go to Zim, but swallowing both her pride as well as whatever came up from crying, Gaz went up to knock on the door.

She tapped lightly on the door, her limbs still too shaky to fully obey her. There, she waited. She realized now that it was nearly midnight, unless her digital watch was fast. She'd left her house at a quarter after nine, so she'd been wandering around for nearly three hours. Now feeling as if it was too late to take Zim up on his offer, Gaz turned to leave just as the front door opened. Mini-Moose hovered in the doorway.

"Squeak," he greeted happily, but after getting a good look at her, he gave a second, concerned sounding squeak.

"Shut up. I don't need your sympathy," she choked out as she pushed past him. Gaz looked around the living room. The TV was the only thing on, and it cast a pale, eerie glow on GIR's slumbering form over on the couch. "Is Zim here?"

"Squeak!" Mini-Moose nodded and gestured over to the trashcan. Gaz kicked off her boots by the side of the couch and took the elevator in the trashcan down to the underground lab. It was her third time down there, but that didn't concern her. The elevator dropped her off at an underground research facility, but Zim was not around.

Gaz growled. "Where is he!" she demanded as unwanted tears flooded her eyes and blurred her vision. It was late, she was tired, stressed, and having a very difficult time controlling her emotions.

A mechanical sigh filled the room. "What do you want?" asked a cybernetic, male voice.

This did nothing to help Gaz's mood. "Hey, you're that stupid computer with an attitude, aren't you?"

"I guess," it replied, not sounding very interested.

"Where's Zim?" she demanded.

"Zim has retreated to his personal living quarters for the night."

"Wow, that was helpful," she stated sarcastically. "Where can I find his living quarters?"

"Down the hall and to your right."

"Thanks… I guess," she mumbled as she left the facility. She now found herself in a long, red, machine-covered hallway. Despite its length, there were only two doors; one to the left and one to the right. She approached the door to the right, intending to knock, but it automatically slid open. Inside, the room was dark, except for the narrow strand of light coming in from the hall. The only visible thing in the room was up against the far wall, and it resembled a bed. She wasn't surprised to see it was red; everything in Zim's base was red.

The covers shifted, and a figure sat up and squinted against the light. The green skin was a dead giveaway.

"Hey, Zim," she greeted, her voice still quivering.

"Gaz?" he asked, squinting against the light. "It's late."

She dropped her things on the floor and walked into the room, allowing the door to shut behind her. She felt around until she found the bed, where she took a seat.

Zim wanted to ask her if everything was alright, but he knew the answer was 'no'. Just by Gaz's demeanor and the sound of her voice, he knew that something was horribly wrong. He was about to ask her what happened when she shifted closer and asked, "Can I stay here for the night?... And maybe for a while after?"

"Of course… You already picked out your favorite foods at the store."

She smiled. The thought that life had been just fine a few hours ago both depressed her and cheered her up. She figured that things would be alright now. She'd found Zim, and he would make her feel better like he always did. '_If I know that things are going to be better now, then why do I feel like crying?_'

Zim heard a slight sniffle come from Gaz that caused his antenna to perk up. He hadn't heard that noise since the night of the near-rape. He was concerned that she was hurt, so he reached out to her. His ungloved claws brushed against her jacket. She felt his touch and gently removed her coat. After throwing it on the floor, she leaned over and allowed him to hold her in a light embrace. It felt good to be near him. She scooted closer until she found the rest of his body, and she lay against it with her cheek resting on his chest. She could feel his body heat quite easily through the thin, silky nightshirt he was wearing, and it comforted her. Making her feel safe.

Zim listened to occasional hitches in her breathing but felt her body began to relax. She was exhausted. He could tell. He knew humans needed to sleep daily, but once every decade would suffice him. However, with age, he found himself sleeping more and more. He now slept every year, and he thought that there was no harm in joining her.

He carefully lay back so he wouldn't disturb her. Lying on his back was uncomfortable, due to his PAK, but he would stand it for one night. Gaz was so content lying on his chest that he didn't want to wake her. Zim pulled some of the covers over her and was content to lay there, stroking her hair, until he too fell asleep.

(End Chapter)

**Author's Notes**: Yeah, this chapter was originally going to be longer, but I thought things were moving a little too fast, so I'm gonna have some of the action carry over into the next chapter. Zim and Gaz sure are getting fluffy. I love doing romances; even though I have no personal experience to base this off of. I think I'm doing a good job, for someone who hasn't experienced love. Anyways, on a different note, I GOT MY LISCENCE! Prepare yourselves, mortals, for the road is no longer safe. And for the thank yous…

xZAGRFAN: Yes, the last chapter was very fluffy, as was this one. Thanks for your continued support.

Invader Johnny: Eh-heh, don't I feel stupid. Well, this time it IS on a Sunday, AND I checked the calender to make sure. (Double checks) And I see that you too have updated. I'm gonna go read that now. SYS! Oh, and thanks for reading.

Shiruba Anrui: ICO? I's don't know what that is. (I might, but I'm just slow) Yay, Friendship-er author-writingness... thingy. Anywho, thanks for continuing to read.

Abby: Yes, I realize that the last chapter was an intermission, but it was necessary for the progression of the story. But you already know this. Thanks for continuing to read, and I'll see you at school.

Shiva the Sarcastic: Your kind words have unfrozen my cold blatter-er heart. Yes, heart. Thanks much for your support. Yous makes me all fuzzy inside. -!

The Sole Survivor: (Eats goo happily) Mmm, gooey. I'm so glad you enjoyed the fluff that I've created. Yes, this story is very much a romance, and that's the way I want it. Romance Love between Zim and Gaz, and antenna fluff. Enjoy!

JohnnyMakesNuts: Ooo, yous makes me sooo happy. I'm glad you like my ficcy so much. You all make this story such a pleasure to update. Don't worry, it will be finished.

SummerWolfCub: Yes, Zim is a cold, heartless beast, as you can clearly see in this chapter. I myself don't even know where Zim's loyalties lie. So, your guess is as good as mine. This story is meant to twist and turn, just like my other one, ATO.

toxic-dreamer-2: Horay for oxy-morons(Sp?)! Yes, Zim is quite hard to figure out right now, but that keeps the story interesting! Don't cha know? I'm glad that you're continuing to read and review. Thankies!

Anime master Inu: Am I good at art? Well, I like to think of myself as a good artist. I'd post my stuff on Deviant Art, but I don't have the time and I heard that it costs money. I'm very good at drawing Zim, but I've only drawn Gaz once. I donno. Thanks for reading.

Zantor 7: (Eats metal along with goo that The Sole Survivor covered me with.) Tasty. Thanks for reviewing! It pleases me soo!!

InvaderInsane!!YOU ARE MY 100TH REVIEWER! YOU WIN A LUXURY CRUISE! (Throws large boat at you.) Oh, and thanks for the cheese as well as reading.

Trickstar: (Clings) Thanks for reviewing. Aren't they such a cute couple? I loves it. Thankies for reviewing.

rikagirls: YAY! THANKS FOR REVIEWING! (Hugs)

noname: Aww, you gotta have a name... I'll call you Skippy, 'cause it's a cute name and I like it. I'm glad that you like Gaz kissing Zim, it is cute!

Sammy: I don't know what glomping is, but I think I like it. Oh well... glomp away. Thanks for reading.

Sax Fanatic: Thanks for saying that my fic keeps getting better. One more chapter of fluff after this, then I hope that the action will start to pick up.

Kezzybob: Thanks for saying I'm a great writer. Don't worry, you're not the first person I've converted. I got Invader Johnny, a strictly ZAGR person, to read a ZADR, AND semi-like it. So don't be ashamed. Thanks for continuing to read!

Tremm: Yeah, I know my punctuation and spelling can be a bit off, but the resources I have for proof-reading are limited, so I'm afraid you're gonna have to deal with me on that much. I'm not offended and I hope you aren't either. Thanks yous much for reviewing. It makes me happy!

Dark Pyro Kiarra: So glad am I to see you again! I know what ya mean 'bout the computer thing, but thank you soo much for reviewing. Your support means everything.

Endsville: I knew it; I like it too. Here's your update, so PLEASE review.


	8. Secrets Between Us

Unlikely Hero

**Author's Notes**: Wootness, it's already time for chapter eight! Loved am I. 3! This is probably the last "slow" chapter that I'll have, but after this, I hope to pick up on the action. It's a gonna be awesome! ONWARD!

Zim will RULE YOU! BEWARE, MORTALS!

Chapter 8: Secrets Between Us

_Gaz examined the pale, concrete walls around her. 'Where am I?' she asked herself. 'This looks like Dad's lab'. Realization struck her hard. "ZIM!" she called as she raced down the winding corridors. The faster she ran, the longer it seemed to get, and as it went on, the hall began to take on the appearance of a dungeon. Chains now adorned the blood covered walls and he feet kicked random bones out of her way. Finally, she found the room she had been looking for. Inside, she found her brother standing over an autopsy table._

"_DIB!" she called as she rushed to her brother's side. "I'm sorry I ran away. Don't kill Zim!"_

_Dib seemed to fade as he told her, "You're too late now, Gaz. Dad knows he's an alien. It's over…"_

"_NO!" she yelled as Zim's ruined body came into focus, his organs spilling out onto the table and his eyes staring lifelessly at the ceiling. "No, he can't be dead; HE CAN'T!" she sobbed as she cradled his head in her arms. "He can't be dead! No, Zim, no. Don't die. I love you…_

"_Love you…_

"_Love you…_

"_Love you…"_

Gaz's eyes opened as she returned to consciousness. The night before seemed to blend with her nightmare, and for a moment, she didn't know what to believe. She gazed around the bare, red room as her memory returned to her. '_I ran away last night,_' her mind recalled. '_And I came here to see…_' her eyes fell on Zim, sleeping happily beneath her, like a living mattress. She smiled. Leaning forward, she reached up and stroked his antenna.

A shiver coursed through his body, starting from his head and went down to his toes. The touch seemed to rouse him from his sleep, and he carefully slid open one of his crimson eyes.

"You're awake," he stated groggily.

Gaz's smiled brightened as she brushed a strand of violet hair out of her eyes. "Yeah, I guess so," she said with a hint of sarcasm and a light chuckle.

Hearing her laugh brought a smile to Zim's face, and the two locked their eyes. Gaz found herself staring deeply into them, beyond her disheveled reflection, and down into soul. His eyes were vibrant with life, unlike the glazed-over look of death that was in her nightmare. She felt her face inching forward, until her lips met his in a soft kiss. For the first time, she noticed Zim's arms around her, holding her tightly against his chest in a warm embrace.

'_I love you…_'

Zim broke the kiss and slowly pulled away. When their eyes opened, he asked, "What happened last night?" As she opened her mouth to reply, he added, "And don't tell me that it's none of my business." Her mouth closed as she rethought her approach.

"Fine," she finally said, her voice soft and hollow.

Zim sat up, ready to hear her story.

Gaz slowly drew a breath to stop the tears, from the night before, that threatened to return. "This whole thing started yesterday, I guess… Ya see…"

(Page Break)

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Gaz? Gaz, it's time for breakfast; are you coming down?"

No reply.

Dib sighed. '_She's STILL mad at me…_'

"Look, I know you're upset about last night, and… I'd really like to talk it out. C'mon, I'll make ya breakfast."

Still no reply.

"Okay… I can see that you don't want anything to do with me, but does that mean you don't want me to give ya a ride to Skool?"

Silence.

"I guess so. I'll see ya around lunch, er… something."

Dib grabbed his keys and drug his feet all the way to the garage. He knew that she was mad at him for getting her grounded, but he also knew that it was for her own good. Gaz didn't know what she was getting into with Zim. For now, it was best that she just stayed away from him. Who knew what he wanted with her. '_It's bad enough that he was after my planet before, but now he wants my sister? Now way, Zim; it's not happenin'._'

Dib pulled his car out of the driveway and took off for Skool, figuring that Gaz would either walk there or skip a day. He was perfectly fine with her skipping. If she stayed at home, then there was no chance of her seeing Zim, and he had no problem with that.

(Page Break)

"… So I came here," Gaz concluded shakily. Retelling her story to Zim had brought up a lot of her emotions from the right before. Her anger towards her brother had been reawakened, and the unwanted tears that she had tried so hard to suppress now flowed down her cheeks into her lap. But despite all the negatives, she felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Zim had silently listened to her whole story, neither approving nor disapproving of her actions; just listening.

With the relief of finally telling someone, the last of Gaz's inner walls gave way, and she once again, dissolved into uncontrollable sobs. Then, she felt Zim's arms wrap around her and pull her into a tight embrace.

As he ran his claws through her hair, Zim found himself feeling legitimate sorrow for Gaz. He knew all too well how it felt to be unwanted, scorned by others, and to feel that you didn't belong anywhere. No one deserved such a fate.

He leaned forward and softly asked, "How long do you need to stay?"

'_Forever._'

Gaz sniffed, "Uh, I donno. In two weeks, Dad's gonna come home to have our annual 'Family Night', so I guess I'll go home then. They can't reschedule it, so they're gonna have to forget about my running away just long enough to have a family dinner."

"Should I go with you?"

Gaz sharply laughed, "Hell no! I don't want Dib telling Dad about… well, ya know."

"Do you think he would?" Zim asked as he rubbed her back.

Memories of the nightmare came flooding back to her. "I don't want to chance it. I'll just go home and see where everything's at. If it all hits the fan, then… I guess I'll come back here…" She sniffed. For some reason, the thought of losing Zim terrified her though she didn't exactly know why.

Zim felt her silent sobs and asked her, "What's wrong?"

"Oh…" '_I can't tell him…_' "I was just thinking of how lonely I am… How Dib's always trying to control me. It's almost like we're not even family; that I'm just one of Dad's experiments that he put in my brother's charge… Sometimes… I just feel like I don't belong anywhere," she explained and then buried her face in his chest.

It was true; she did feel that way, but that wasn't what was truly upsetting her. She felt as if she was lacking something. She knew it wasn't companionship; Zim was sitting right there. No, it was something deeper than that, but Zim still tried to comfort her as he once again felt her shake in his arms.

"As strange as it may sound," he began, "I think I know how you feel."

Gaz temporarily halted her sniffing to listen.

"The way your brother tries to control you… You are not something to be tamed. You're an intellectual creature; not an animal," Zim softly explained as he ran his claws through her hair once more.

His words made her smile, and she mumbled something into his nightshirt.

"Huh?"

She sat up and wiped her tears away before looking Zim straight in the eyes. "I said 'you're right', Zim… I'm done listening to Dib and having him try to control me. To Hell with him… and Dad. From now on, I'm living my life how I want and not how they want it," she stated proudly as she wrapped her arms around Zim's neck. She now knew what had made her feel so emotional about the nightmare. She had truly grown attached to Zim, and the fact that he was comforting her proved he felt the same way. But she wanted more. She needed their relationship to be deeper, and with that, she leaned into a long and passionate kiss.

'_So Dib doesn't want me to be around Zim, huh?_' Gaz thought as a dark smiled crossed her face once she pulled away. '_He thinks Zim's still out for world domination, and he won't except that I might have feelings for an alien, right? Fine. I'll show him that he can't control me. Ever!_'

Gaz then proceeded to unbutton Zim's nightshirt. The Irken showed no signs of protest, and she soon removed the garment and casually tossed it aside on the floor. She took a moment to admire the creature before her. His entire torso was a flat, green expanse, devoid of simple human characteristics. Gaz had no idea how Irkens were made, but by Zim's lack of a naval, she could tell that it wasn't the same way humans were.

She then reached out and placed her hand on his chest. Her icy hands gave him gooseflesh but he didn't protest. He seemed to actually like her touch, and curious, Gaz slowly ran her hand down his chest. She found his skin to be thicker than a human's but also softer. She smiled as she brought her hand up and gently placed it on his cheek. Zim lulled his eyes shut and leaned forward for a kiss, which Gaz happily obliged.

As the kiss deepened, Gaz felt his smooth, segmented tongue slip into her mouth. She guessed that his tongue was at least twice as long as hers, just by the fact that it almost reached the back of her throat. She gently guided it away with her own, so she wouldn't gag; not to say that the experience was unpleasant, just interesting.

'_I guess I'm the first human to French an alien,_' Gaz thought as she felt him remove her jacket. She was surprised that he had even the slightest idea of where this was leading. She herself still had no idea about what she would find when she removed his pants, or even what she was supposed to do with it. However, living for the moment, Gaz decided that that didn't matter. This wasn't so much about sex as it was _her_ living her life the way _she_ wanted to.

Zim held her close as he lay her down underneath him. He was surprised at how easily she had allowed him to get as far as he had. And as he began to lift her shirt, she raised her arms above her head so it would be easier for him to take it off.

'_She must really want to do this,_' Zim reasoned as he cast her shirt to the side. '_I just hope that I can do it right,_' he worried as his mind raced over all the information his computer and GIR had given him earlier on the Human Bonding Ritual, more commonly known as sex. He knew that this gesture meant a lot to humans, and if all went well, it would bring them closer together.

As they now lay bare before each other, Zim took a moment to examine her the way she did him. He brought a clawed hand to her shoulder and gently caressed it, making her shiver. Her eyes temporarily lulled shut and she seemed to relax. He then brought the back of his hand up to her cheek and felt the warmth of her skin against his own. To be so close to another living creature with nothing between them scared him. He hadn't even seen or touched another Irken without his gloves. Now, being in the position he was in and knowing what he was about to do frightened him.

Gaz opened an eye to see what caused the sudden halt. "Zim?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

He nodded uncertainly. "… Gaz, what we are about to do… it's a ritual of human trust, correct?"

She nodded, "Yeah, you could call it that."

"So… are you sure you want to do this with me?"

Gaz smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. "The first time is special," she whispered to him and then lay back down on the bed, her eyes affectionately locked onto his, "and I want mine to be with you."

Zim was stunned that she trusted and cared enough about him to choose him for her 'first time', and in a way, he was also choosing her for his. Knowing this, he had no doubt that it would be special for both of them.

(Page Break)

Meanwhile… upstairs.

"You think he's actually gonna do it?" Skoodge asked nervously. "I mean, he only learned about the process about an hour before she showed up, and we don't even know if the information we got is true."

"But dat's what da girls at da club said!" GIR cheered.

"And they know about this 'Bonding Ritual'?" Skoodge asked raising a suspicious brow.

GIR waved it off. "'A course they do! They do it all the time at da club!"

"SQUEAK!"

"Yeah, GIR, Mini-Moose is right; that's just _wrong_!"

GIR smiled stupidly.

"But what worries me the most is how this'll affect Zim. What if there's creepy side-effects and she ends up laying eggs in his stomach! I mean, c'mon! We don't even know if Zim has the right 'parts' that you described."

"Masta only needs to have one of 'em!" GIR corrected.

"Okay, but we still don't even know if he has that," Skoodge proclaimed and crossed his arms as he began to nervously fidget. His entire future was resting on Zim's ability to correctly bond with Gaz, earn her trust, get the information they needed from her, destroy the planet, and get their Invader Status back. A lot was riding on him. "I just want everything to go right for once."

"Squeak."

"Yeah, Mini-Moose, you're right. If you trust Zim, then I should to," Skoodge concluded as GIR turned on the TV. Annoying, high-pitched singing filled the room as GIR's favorite daytime children's show came on.

(Page Break)

Gaz lay flat on her back, staring up at the ceiling, digesting all that had just taken place. The task was over but far from forgotten. She brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes and turned to face Zim. He lay beside her, panting heavily. She smiled and stroked his antenna to calm him down.

After a minute, he asked, "How was it?"

"I donno. I don't have anything to compare it to," she replied and was shocked at how worn out she sounded.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"I'd be lying if I said no," she honestly replied and scooted over closer to him. She hugged around his middle and placed her head on the middle of his chest. "… Zim?"

"Hmmm?"

"I think I… I love you…"

"I love you too, Gaz," he replied and kissed her gently on top of her head.

Her smile broadened as she closed her eyes. Zim didn't mind laying with her; he had nothing else going on that day. He just contently wrapped a lock of her hair around his claw as she fell asleep in his arms.

(End Chapter)

**Author's Notes**: Well, that looks long enough to me. I have more planned, but I'll save it for the next chapter. I'm still working out everything. Sorry for the long time between updates, but if I post two weekends in a row, then it might take extra long for the next one, but hopefully, I'll fall back into a routine. And I hope to increase the drama and action in the next couple of chapters. Now to the thank yous….

EndsVille: Don't worry, I'm not offended. I understand how you feel about reviews. I'll go read your fic today, and hopefully I'll leave a review. Thanks for continuing to read.

Invader Chelsea: Don't worry, I'm keeping it up. Please continue to read. Gaz is getting better BTW.

Invader Johnny: I have no doubt that Gaz will eventually get her sweet revenge on Dib, if this right here wasn't good enough. I promise to review today. I love your story, it's interesting. BTW, I'm taking a spanish class, so now I know how to say some basic things, like!Hola?Como estas? Like I said, really basic.

JohnnyMakesNuts: I wanna green phone the same color as GIR! (Gives jealous pout) Yes, the fluffyness makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. I guess that means fluffy things make me fuzzy. o.O?

Ing Rimescale: Ooo, new person. I will indeed keep this story going. I'm glad you like it.

toxic-dreamer-2: I'm glad that everyone enjoys the Zim and Gaz fluff so much. I always like to have Skoodge, GIR, the Tallests, and Prof. Membrane in character. I just... do.

rikagirls: I'm glad that you love the fluffiness.. es so much. Please keep reading.

AGodofIrony: (Sniff) You make me feel so loved. I'm glad that my story could please you so much. I'm trying to find a good story to read as of right now as well. I have some good ones, but they never update. BTW, do you draw Zim art on your DA? (Glomps you for the heck of it.)

The Sole Survivor: Guess what... I UPDATED. (Applys bandaid to forehead just because they have little pictures of GIR and Zim on them.) Yeah, things are gettin' pretty fluffy with Gaz and Zim now. Time for being on the edge of your seat... IS NOW!

Sammy: Yay, this is the second glomping I've gotten in one update. (Glomps you for reviewing.)

Anime master Inu: Okay, I'll check your page sometime. I'm really looking for someone who can do art for my story. I have confidence in my own ability, but I don't have the time to draw or post it. I'd love to find someone who did. (Hint. HINT!)

Kezzybob: (Claps stupidly for you clapping stupidly.) I'm glad that you like my story so much. It gives me a sense of accomplishment, and I always appreciate positive feedback.

Shiruba Anrui: I went to your bio page. (Gets teary eyed) Thank you. You's so nice to me. I feels loved. ICO, what's it about? I might be interested. Here's your update, and there's more to come.

Zantor7: (Accepts CD.) Thanks. I'm thinkin' 'bout havin' a DATR, but... (Heavy sigh.) I don't know. (Checks to see how interested you are.) Ooo, I kinda like librarians, 'cause dey is smrt, yes. Just like me! (Spelling is horrible on purpose)

Trickstar: I glad you enjoyed the last update. I'm sure that you enjoyed this one as well. (Smug look)

Invader Ash: Woo, I like your review. Please enjoy this update.

Invader Insane: Here's your update. I want PIE! (Recieves 3.14 infinate decimal) I'm such a math geek.

SummerWolfCub: Who does like Dib? Well, I do sometimes, but not in this story. I liked him better in my other story, ATO. Here's your update!

DemonSurfer: Cool name! Yes, Irkens love to be pet. It's so cute. If you don't like the fluff so much, the action is about to pick up. I think you'll enjoy it.

sonicalien: I'm glad you like my story. Don't you worry, Zim and Dib will have their chance to "resolve" their differences. Please enjoy!

Jewel: Well, well, well, cuz. So glad that you were finally able to review. I don't need to tell you to enjoy the chapter, because you aleady read it. But I still hope you like it. ENJOY, DARN YOU!

risa-chan: Thank you for reviewing. Here's your update.


	9. Out of Safety's Way

Unlikely Hero

**Author's Notes**: Hello, everyone. Sorry, for extremely long time between updates, but I've been sick. -.- Allergies are the antizim! Anyways, I know where I want this story to go, but I don't exactly know how to get there or how I want it to happen. Enjoy my idiotic, medicated improvisation.

"Hey, wow, wouldn't it be wicked if we had three fingers!"

- A random kid interrupting my English teacher's lecture

Chapter 9: Out of Safety's Way

Inside Zim's base, there was a heavy silence. All the appliances were off. The TV was on, as it always was, but they had it muted. Skoodge, GIR, and Mini-moose said nothing, because none of them wanted to be held responsible for interrupting Zim's work. Their futures rested in him at the moment, so a lot could be lost. All that could be done now was wait.

Foot steps were heard in the kitchen.

Skoodge sat up. "Zim?" he called lightly, peering into the other room.

Sure enough, the former Invader, wearing only his red robe, strolled into the living room. His gaze narrowed at a squirming, ductape cocoon on the floor. "What's that?" he asked casually.

"Uh, that's GIR. You told us to keep him quiet… so," Skoodge trailed off.

Zim smirked. "Humph, something I should've thought of ages ago." He walked across the room and sat in the overstuffed, red chair. Skoodge and Mini-Moose watched him anxiously for any sign of success, but Zim just sat with his eyes closed.

Unable to take the suspense any longer, Skoodge asked, "How'd it go?"

Zim was silent as he cracked open an eye to examine the chubby Irken. The two held each other's gaze for a moment before a wide grin spread across Zim's face as he replied, "All according to plan."

Skoodge let out a sigh of relief as he reclined happily on the couch. Mini-Moose gave an overjoyed squeak of approval. Zim also looked very smug as he lay back once more.

"So, uh, what GIR said… It actually worked?" Skoodge asked.

"Yes, yes it all worked splendidly, and now that the Earth female and I have bonded physically, she trusts me fully and completely," Zim said with a dark grin.

Skoodge burst into laughter, "Heh, stupid Earth female."

Zim laughed with him, "I know! And she even told me she loved me!"

The two proceeded to laugh even harder. Even Mini-Moose joined in.

"A-and get this," Zim said between chuckles, "I told her that I loved her too… AND SHE BELIEVED ME!"

Skoodge burst into hysterics.

"SHUT UP, YOU FOOLS! Do you wish to wake her with your idiot laughter?" Zim demanded angrily.

The two ceased laughing instantly.

Skoodge uneasily cleared his throat and asked, "So what happens now?"

"I coax the female into telling me what we need to know. After that we contact the Tallests, tell them what they need to know, and then we destroy the planet. Gaz'll never suspect that I betrayed her because she won't live long enough to figure it out," Zim explained, smirking. He leaned back and began to frown in thought.

"So… we're in the clear?" Skoodge cautiously asked, but his voice betrayed him for his eager disposition.

"Not yet. I need a way to keep Gaz close..."

"But that shouldn't be a problem. Now that you've preformed the Human Bonding Ritual, she should be somewhat bound to-"

"SKOODGE, DON'T INTERRUPT ME! I'm not worried about Gaz _leaving_ me. I'm worried about her brother _taking_ her from me," Zim hissed.

"Oh…" Skoodge said softly as he leaned back on the couch. Mini-Moose also gave a soft squeak of understanding. "How do you plan to keep him away from her?"

Zim sat in silence for a few minutes before the dark grin returned to his face. "I think I have a rather simple solution to our 'Dib' problem."

Skoodge and Mini-Moose leaned forward with anticipation.

"Okay, what I'm going to need the two of you to do, a part from keeping GIR quiet, is…"

(Page Break)

Dib drummed his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel. He was a bit anxious to get home so he could check on his sister. The sooner he assured himself that she was still locked away in her room, the sooner he could put his mind at ease. After an eternity of driving as fast as the speed limit would allow, the Membrane house came into view. He smiled as he pulled into the driveway, but something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He put his car in park, and went to check it out.

Trekking across the front yard, Dib found the source of his interest. There were indents on his front lawn that went all the way down to the sidewalk. Dib followed them curiously to where they ended a few houses down.

"Well," he said to himself. "The footprints are too small to belong to Big Foot, that's for sure… Hey, but what if it's a baby Big Foot!"

His quest renewed, Dib followed the footprints back to his house. Running through his front lawn, he became so caught up in following the tracks to their source that he tripped over something, falling face first into the grass.

Spitting out a mouthful of his front lawn, Dib turned to see what tripped him. He grabbed the mangled hunk of metal and examined it. "Ya know, this kinda looks like-"

Dib's blood ran cold as he came to realize what he now held in his hands. They were the some of the reinforced titanium bars that guarded the windows to the Membrane household. Already feeling sick to his stomach with inner knowing, Dib forced himself to look upwards to his sister's window.

'_Gone._'

Throwing the now useless metal aside, Dib scrambled to his feet and raced to his car. The engine still running, he threw it into reverse and pulled out without checking for traffic. Such things oncoming cars or pedestrians didn't matter to him at the moment. All that mattered was him getting to Zim's base before the alien could do whatever evil he intended to do to his sister.

Even as the odd green house came into site, Dib refused to let up on the gas. His car ripped through Zim's front lawn and took out three of the four lawn gnomes. The engine still running, Dib threw open the car door, stormed up to Zim's porch, and pounded on the front door. When there was no response, he pounded again, only twice as hard.

"OPEN UP, ZIM! THERE'S NO HIDING FROM ME THIS TIME!" Dib shrieked as he continued to pound on the door with both fists. Sure, Zim's neighbors had gathered out in the street to see what all the commotion was about, but Dib still had more important things on his mind. And he was not leaving that house until either Gaz was safely returned to him or the police drug him to their cars, kicking and screaming, on charges of trespassing and disturbing the peace.

But, to the human boy's surprise, the door opened to reveal another Irken in a disgraceful human disguise. Unlike Zim, however, this alien was smaller and fatter, but definitely of the same species.

"Can I help you?" he asked, sounding rather annoyed.

Throwing his confusion to the side, Dib cleared his throat and demanded, "Where's Zim, and what has he done with my sister?"

"I beg your pardon?" the little green guy asked, raising a brow.

"I KNOW YOU HAVE HER; WHERE IS SHE!"

"Sheesh, do ya have to be so loud? Look, I don't know about your sister, but Zim's been reassigned," the alien explained.

"Reassigned?" Dib asked out loud, allowing the word to sink in.

"Yup, he left last night as soon as he got the news. In fact, he was in such a hurry, that he didn't even pack his things. That's why I'm here; I'm leaving as soon as I gather his things for him," Skoodge lied. "And as far as your sister goes, I don't know what you're talking about. Zim hates humans, so I don't know why he'd have anything to do with them. I know for sure that he left alone; meaning, there wasn't any humans in the ship with him."

Dib raised a suspicious brow, "And how do I know that you're not lying, huh? Huh?"

Skoodge casually shrugged. "You can come in and look around, but you won't find anythi-"

Dib pushed his way into the house and immediately found a port that took him down to the lower base. He examined each room he found, all of which were void of both Zim and Gaz. Skoodge followed Dib during his wanderings and watched the human as he investigated each room thoroughly before moving on. When the last room was checked off Dib's list, Skoodge asked, "Satisfied?"

'_Yes, I'm satisfied that my sister isn't here_,' was Dib's inward reply. '_But now I'm twice as uneased as before. Zim wouldn't take Gaz with him into space; his ship isn't big enough for two full-sized passengers. So, where's Gaz?_' Dib mumbled something inaudible to Skoodge before going to the nearest elevator that led to the house level.

Once the house's computer assured Skoodge that Dib was safely off the premises, Skoodge contacted Zim through one of his transmission screens. Zim's image appeared on the large screen.

The former Invader gazed down at his accomplice. "Well?"

"You were right, Zim! Humans are _so_ **_stupid_**! I just let him look around for a bit and he just left on his own. Man, he looked upset, but who cares! He didn't even check to see if your Voot was docked!" Skoodge snickered.

"We should be thankful that he didn't, otherwise he might have questioned how I left," Zim informed.

Skoodge rolled his eyes, "Pffft, yeah. Like the Dib-human is smart enough to figure out that you just teleported to your space base through one of the pods in the lab."

Zim nodded. "If all is going well on your end, then I'll get back to work. Gaz should be waking soon, and I'd like to be there. Just make sure that the Earth base stays Dib-free. Keep me posted on the human's routine."

Skoodge's image saluted on Zim's smaller transmission screen, "Yes, sir!" The transmission cut.

(Page Break)

Gaz lightly stirred as she was further aroused from her dreamy state. She let out a soft moan as she rolled onto her side. Opening her eyes she saw Zim sitting on the bed beside her. A wave of several emotions washed over her as their eyes met. She was at a loss for words. '_What _do_ you say to someone after you slept with them?_'

Lucky for her, Zim was the one to start the conversation. "Good morning," he greeted softly, brushing a strand of her violet hair out of her eyes.

"Hi," she greeted groggily as she sat up, holding the blanket up to her chest so she didn't feel so exposed. It took her a moment, but she finally realized that the room was different. The bed was the same, but the walls were a cold, dark shade of grey that matched the floor and ceiling. "Where am I?" she asked, her amber eyes narrowing in confusion.

Zim only smiled. "Don't be alarmed. I've brought you to my Space Base."

"Why?"

"After considering everything you told me about your brother, I felt that you deserved some time away from him and everything else on Earth," he calmly assured.

"Oh?" She could feel herself blushing slightly. The past twenty four hours had been rough on her. She had shown more emotions to Zim in one day than most people had seen from her in her whole life. She blamed it on her period, which she was doomed to start in just a few days. It really was embarrassing to her, someone who took pride in being a loner, to fall on someone just because of a few problems at home. But she didn't regret what she did with him. Not in the least. "How long can I stay?"

"As long as you please."

Gaz found Zim's smile to be contagious and it soon spread to her. Not that she minded. She giggled lightly before leaning in and squarely planting a kiss on the unsuspecting Irken's lips. His surprised expression made it all worthwhile. '_What did Zim say that one time? "You make a career out of being different", he knows me to friggin' well. Oh, well. Being different has its advantages. I am, after all, the first human to have sexual intercourse with an alien._'

Gaz slid out of the sheets and pulled on red robe that was lying conveniently near by. Zim watched as she soundlessly glided across the room over to the only window and peered out into space. With the light that reflected from the moon shining on her face, she looked surreal. Her eyes sparkled like the stars.

"It's so big," she absently commented.

Zim nodded. "Space is also bleak, cold, and dark… like your soul," he added with a chuckle.

Gaz whipped around, her expression insulted yet humored. She tried not to laugh as she contorted her features into a frown and stated, "Jerk."

Zim shrugged and smiled. "I'm only stating a fact."

"Shut up," Gaz commanded, her voice giving away some of the laughter she was trying to withhold. She grabbed a pillow off of the bed and beat Zim on the head with it. Zim put up a pitiful defense and took the brunt of the attack, but when Gaz had an opening, he reached out and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him.

She didn't realize it, but she was laughing out loud as Zim pulled her down beside him and held her in place. Squeals, swears, and giggles mixed as Gaz tried futilely to get away from him. Yet at the same time, she was content to be with him. She was having more fun now than she ever did at her own home. For this brief moment, as the giggles died down and she lay panting side by side with Zim, she was truly, legitimately happy.

(End Chapter)

**Author's Notes**: Those of you who usually review hoping that Zim is really starting to have legitimate feelings for Gaz are going to be mad at me right now. WOW! OVER 150 REVIEWS? Looks to me like someone's gettin' a brand new car and an all expenses paid trip to Hawaii! Thank you to all who have stuck with me. I've done some thinking and I'm pretty sure that I eventually want to have a DATR somewhere in here, but it's probably gonna be in the sequel, 'cause I don't know when I'm going to have time in this story. The next post should be in two weeks, but I'll try to let you know if otherwise. Now, for the thank yous…

JohnnyMakesNuts: Yeah, sorry to take all the cuteness away. Zim's such a playa'. Thanks for reviewing.

Shiruba Anrui: You're so nice; I feel unworthy. (Tear. Tear. Hug) Sounds like a good game. I think I'll rent it. So sorry for the long update, but don't worry, I'll finish this story.

lunateix: Thank you for reviewing. Oh, and how do you know that Dib's head hasn't exploded already. (Shifty ninja eyes)

Invader Chelsea: Yay, confessions of betrayal as well. I'm such an evil person. I love it. Thanks for reviewing.

Invader Ash: Yes, indeed they did it. Zimmy's so bad, it gives me the warm fuzzies! Thanks for the review.

The Sole Survivor: Yay, GIR! (Snatches replica from you while you stand in horrible shocked awe because of this chapter) Yes, Zim is very very evil. I LOVE IT. Thanks for all the awsome compliments. It's fans like you that keep me writing. LURV!

Sammy: No, I'm pretty sure that Zim really does want to betray her. He's such a player. Thanks for telling me your favorite parts. I always enjoy knowing what pleased you all the most. Thanks for the review!

DemonSurfer: Yeah, don't worry too much about it. I think you got the just of the last chapter. What's lemony? I feel stupid asking, but I need to know. Hope you liked this chappie.

Ing Rimescale: Thanks for appreciating my setup. To answer you other question, I'm pretty sure that Zim is willing to take this all the way. He's evil like that. Thanks for the review!

Invader Insane: (Takes funnel cake) Thankies. Yes, GIR is my greatest comedy relief. I hope you enjoy the update!

Endsville: Wow, I feel loved. Yes, I'm sure many will skip the Dib bit just becasue they want to know what's going on with Gaz, but make sure you eventually read everything 'cause there's some juicy bits. I'll read your story at school on monday. Thankies for reviewing.

YELLOWCARDFMAFANS: Yay, I got a fangirl squeal. (Squeals like a fangirl) I'm glad that you like my story. Please review again.

Invader Johnny: YAY! Thankyou so much. Sorry 'bout the coincidence. I guess great minds do think alike, but in this case we'll make an exception. LOL! Yes, Gaz will have her revenge, OH such revenge will she have! (Answer to other review included below)

Anime master Inu: THANKYOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Please E-mail me the link so I can see your pictures. I'll set up a link on my bio page so everyone can see them!

rikagirls: Yes yes yes. I agree. Thanks for the review.

AGodofIrony: I'm sorry you didn't especially like the last chapter. I hope that this one made you feel better.

Trickstar: There's a reason that I look forward to you revews. I hope you like this chapter as well, my humble reviewer.

Abby: CONGRATS! YOU'RE MY 150TH REVIEWER! YOU GET A BRAND NEW CAR! (Smashes you with a random vehicle.) Thankies as always for reviewing.

SummerWolfCub: Even more perverted than you is me for writing the chapter. Thanks for the review!

CosmicAurora: Woa, nothing gets past you. You think ahead - I was kinda hoping that no one would ask me that. Read the next chapter after this and feel smart.

jewel: Heh, I laugh at your not-having-Zim-ness HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm done. Thanks for reviewing, cuz.

Zantor7: (Recieves I Pod) Thanks. (Runs away)

Skyla Valentine: Aw, thankies. You give me the warm... tinglies.

sonicalien: I'm glad you like my fic. I'll be lookin' for yours.

Kezzybob: Your reviews always make me smile. I'm glad that you continue to like it.

Gothic Nny 777: Once again, you manage to find where this fic is going to go next. The Meekrob should be coming in sometime, but I don't know about the other aliens. Thanks for reviewing twice.

mikamo: So sorry to say that I'm not related to your friend. But thanks just the same for acknowledging my craziness. I'm glad that someone likes it.

Da Mongoose: I'm so glad that you like my fic. Thanks so much for reviewing.

XRaykaX: Here is more for you, as demanded. Thanks for reviewing!


	10. Family Night

Unlikely Hero

**Author's Notes**: Yeah, not much to say. I want to get right down to lettin' you read the chapter. My school band took third place at a competition, yo'.

Dude! My karma just ran over your dogma!

Chapter 10: Family Night

"Good morning," Zim casually greeted as Gaz entered the kitchen.

"Eh," she replied with a shrug as she walked past him.

Zim followed her with his eyes and even pivoted his chair to keep her in sight. He watched as she wandered over to the calendar. "Is something wrong? You seemed quiet last night… Am I not-"

"No, Zim, you're fine… and as far as I can tell, the 'bonding ritual' as you like to call it, is good too," she replied matter-of-factly.

"So, why do you sound upset?"

"Oh, well, ya see my period's late and – AW S!"

"What?"

"Tonight's family night! I gotta go back to Earth, Zim," Gaz explained as she ran back to their bedroom to change. "I don't have that much time now, so I'll be back tomorrow to pick up my stuff!"

"Are you leaving for good?" Zim asked. Gaz reentered the kitchen and locked eyes with him. He looked absolutely wilted with his antenna drooped so low that they disappeared behind his head. His eyes were huge and already beginning to look wet and glossy.

Gaz sighed, "Zim, don't give me that crap. You should know by now that I love you. What, we've only been sleeping together for two weeks now. Of course I'll come back to you. I'll just bring some new clothes with me."

His antenna perked up. "Very well. If you must go, then go. But if anything should happen, I'll-"

"Be there for me. I know, Zim, I know," she said, leaning down and giving him a kiss. "I'll be back by this time tomorrow."

"Fine, fine. But tell me… If it's family night, why are you leaving this early in the morning?"

"Oh, things to do, people to see, children to scare. But I'll be back tomorrow, so don't get too protective."

"Alright then, be gone with you," Zim commanded, but lightly smirked. "Skoodge'll let you out of the base after you teleport back down to Earth."

"Right. Bye," Gaz called as she left the room.

Zim waited patiently at the kitchen table. There was a soft noise in the other room, signifying that Gaz had returned to Earth. "Finally," Zim said to himself as he jumped up from the table and ran back to the bedroom. Once there, he looted through Gaz's belongings, looking for anything that would aid him in his mission. He found the desired object in her wallet.

"This is it!" he said triumphantly, holding up Gaz's identification card for the Membrane labs. Wasting no time, he ran to the nearest transmission screen to contact his leaders.

Tallests Red and Purple appeared on the receiving end.

"Zim!?" the two exclaimed simultaneously.

Tallest Red cleared his throat, "Have you found the infor-"

"My Tallests, I have in my possession the female's card that gains her access to the Membrane Human's lab. Within said lab is the information you require," Zim explained, his voice betraying some of his excitement.

"Really?!" Purple asked enthusiastically.

"When do we send the soldiers?" Red asked.

"As soon as possible. I'm off to the labs now to retrieve the transmission the humans intercepted. Once it's in my possession, you can feel free to destroy this filthy dirtball," Zim said.

"Very good, Zim, the Armada is on its way. Contact us as soon as you have the transmission," Red explained.

"Wahoo, yeah. Alright people, give it up for the Irken Empire," Purple called to the surrounding pilots of the Massive. "Let's go destroy a lesser planet just to be jerks!"

The pilots threw up their arms in a silent victory and the transmission was cut.

Zim wasted no time getting on his uniform. He barely even managed to grab his entire disguise, with as big of a hurry that he was in. This was his one big chance to regain his lost honor, and prove himself worthy in the eyes of his leaders.

"_You should know by now that I love you._"

Zim shook his head as if to shake Gaz's words out of his mind. '_Forget her. You could never have the same feelings, anyways. "Sacrifices will be made", isn't that what they told me at the Academy?_' he reminded himself as he adjusted his wig before teleporting back down to Earth.

"Hey, Zim, uh, Gaz just left and I don't know if-"

"Silence, Skoodge. I already know that she left! And she left us with an opportunity," Zim explained.

Skoodge's antenna perked up. "Really? What kind of op-"

"What part of SILENCE are you having trouble comprehending today, Skoodge? Now, the Earth female left in my possession her access card to her father's labs. We have no time to waste! The Armada will be here shortly! Don't just stand there in silence like an idiot, Skoodge. Get your disguise!"

Skoodge saluted and he hastily turned to fetch his disguise, and in doing so, he promptly tripped over GIR, still in his ductape cocoon and fell flat on his face.

"I'm okay," Skoodge informed from his position on the floor while Zim smacked himself on the forehead.

(Page Break)

Gaz sighed heavily as she looked up to meet her reflection's eyes in the mirror in the family bathroom. '_This isn't what I wanted…_' She then disposed of the tiny unit that had given her the troubling news and retreated back to her bedroom. She flopped face down into her pillow. '_Great…_' her mind commented sarcastically. '_How in Hell am I going to tell Dad? Let alone Dib_.'

The thought of her brother finding out brought Gaz back to the nightmare she had had about Zim nearly a week before. It sent chills down her spine, so she crawled under her bed sheets. '_Dib'll surely be furious, but he deserves this, in an ironic way. This is my life, and for once I was starting to feel like I was in control of it. This is a setback, but I'll make good of it… or get rid of it._'

That thought surprisingly made her sick to her stomach. '_**Do** I want to get rid of it?_' she asked herself. Her mind bombarded her with nearly a thousand different scenarios, and she covered her head with her pillow to tune them all out.

"I'll talk to Zim about it," she reasoned out loud. "He put this thing in me, and if he doesn't want it, he can take it out of me as well."

Throwing off her covers as well as the pillow, Gaz prepared to go back to Zim's house when she heard a door open downstairs.

"Now that we're home, Dib," began a very familiar voice, "let Family Fun Night BEGIN!"

"Yeah," Gaz yelled as she opened the door to her room and peered down the staircase. "And I'll be joining you."

(Page Break)

The members of the Membrane family now sat at the small, circular table in the middle of their kitchen. The tradition used to be that they would go out on Family Night, but Dib had long ago grown out of fast food restaurants for a healthier alternative. As for Gaz, it was hard for her to go to Bloaty's Pizza Hog without strangling any of the screaming children. So the new tradition was that Family Night was spent at home.

Professor Membrane looked between his two children. "So, daughter," he began, "where have you been for the past week. Dib told me that you ran away."

Gaz picked at her dinner, "No, I was just staying with a friend."

Dib then added, "A friend who just happens to be an-"

Membrane chuckled, "That's nice, honey. So, Dib, today in the lab…"

"Oh, yeah. I can't believe we've come this close to decoding the transmission. I've fully decoded some bits and pieces and it talks about a key of some sort, and that it lies in the south. Weird."

"You said it, my boy. We'll be on the cover of every magazine known to man by this time next week. We'll go down in history together, Dib. They'll put us in the Skool textbooks for this. We may even get the 'Greatest Father and Son to Ever Live' award!"

Gaz slammed her fists down on the table, bringing the conversation to an abrupt halt. "I'm sick of this. You two just blabbering on and on between each other and pretending that I don't even exist. Tell me, _Dad_, when you and Dib are in the Skool textbooks, what will I be? A footnote? Will my name even be mentioned, or will history just pretend that I was never born so it can focus on the two of you with no distractions!! This is why I left in the first place, because neither of you care about me. You never have! I've just been this mistake that the two of you try desperately to control. Well, I'm just as human as the two of you, and I'm just as much a part of this family, yet you continue to ignore me and just go on with your lives. Did you even send out a search party for me when I turned up missing?! NO!! And it's because neither of you care about me or what goes on in my life!"

Dib and his father both sat leaned back in their chairs, in shock from the horrible, yet truthful, rant. Now that it was over Dib continued chewing, though at a slower and more cautious rate.

Professor Membrane cleared his throat, "Well, daughter, you make an interesting point. I promise to be a more active parent in your life. So, tell me… How are you today?" he asked kindly.

"I'm pregnant," Gaz growled and then stood up from her seat.

The news instantly made Dib choke on his food while Membrane's goggles cracked over and shattered. The stunned scientist then fell over out of his chair, making a heavy thud on the floor. Gaz left the room and went out the front door.

Finally managing to safely swallow, Dib jumped from his chair calling, "GAZ! WAIT!!"

She did wait, standing on the front porch just outside the door, but not because of her brother's pleas. She was frozen at the sight of the alien ships that now filled the sky, all bearing the Irken symbol that Zim had on his Space Base.

(End Chapter)

**Author's Notes**: The plot thickens! Okay, JSYK, this is the chapter that inspired me to write this story. I had the Membrane dinner scene in my mind this whole time, and I think it's HILARIOUS! Hope you did too, now for the thankyous…

Endsville: As usual, the first to review. I'm workin' on reading your story, but I wasn't able to get on a computer this week. I'm glad you like this Zim. He IS evil. (Cackles)

CosmicAurora: There, now don't you feel smart. Don't worry, you didn't ruin anything. I'm sure everybody saw it coming anyways. Ya gots to wonder 'bout dat Zimmy. (Shifty ninja eyes)

Shiruba Anrui: (Feels honored) I'm so loved. TT.TT! First I write the greatest story in all of ZADR-dom and now you're saying I wrote the best story in all of ZAGR-dom?! Wow, I need to expand into DATR-dom to make my empire all the bigger! Oh, and to answer your almost question, Zim and Gaz ARE going to have a baby, and this story is only going to get longer. Enjoy!

Invader Ash: Ah, thankies for the praise. It shouldn't be much longer before Gaz finds out. . . 

Shiva the Sarcastic: I'm glad that you like it. Please review again.

Anime master Inu: Oy, tell me about it. NEVER take AP European Histroy. It SUCKS! BTW, I checked out your DA. Cool! Thanks for reviewing.

Invader Johnny: Yes, I know that you REALLY want this to be a gooey romance like ATO. Don't worry, just hang in there. I still have quite a ways to go, and you know how I just LOVE to thicken the plot until it is obese. No matter what, I'm sure you'll enjoy it.

geminidragon76: Gaz, the pretty and the dangerous! Don't be surprised if you see that quote later on in the story. So many people want to see Zim get owned by Gaz. I find it funny. Thanks for the review. I love your penname.

DemonSurfer: Wow, I feel smart now. I kinda had a feeling about it, but I just thought I'd check. The jury is correct and if I might say to Zim, the Irony Gods hath smiled upon the as they flipped the the bird.

Da Mongoose: Yes, everybody loved GIR in his cocoon. I hope you have a better idea of what Zim's gonna steal from Membrane.

Invader Chelsea: Awww, I feel loved. Thanks for reviewing.

Sacred Suicide: (Chews with mouth overly full) Mmmm, bwonie. Thanks. I'm glad that my fic has that effect on people. I feel loved.

rikagirls: (Pats on shoulder) Don't worry. Revenge will be had, and a child will be born. But because it's parents are Zim and Gaz, it might be the anti-Christ. Oh well.

Sammy: Don't stare at the computer for too long, you'll hurt your eyes, but I'm glad that you like my fic so much. It gives me the warm tinglies.

Linda: Don't worry, Gaz won't doom me. She'll just beat Zim to a bloody pulp and set his remains on fire. YAY FIRE!

InvaderInsane: Yes, I do feel bad about what I'm doing to Gaz, but not bad enough to change my ways. (Smirks)

AGodofIrony: I'd love for you to do some Zim art for me. I'm desperate for someone to draw pictures for my story. So if you can, or you know someone who can, please let me know.

Zantor7: I think you can sue the schools, or you can bring your lunch. Anyways, thanks for reviewing.

Kezzybob: Smiles abounding! Thanks for your reivew as always.

sonicalien: You don't have to check every day, just every other Sunday. Thanks for reviewing.

Gothic Nny 777: No, I'm pretty sure we're just both equally insane. Please update your fic! It's driving me nuts! I want to know what happens next. And we'll see when the Meekrob appear.

abby: Oh, you know how I LOVE Latin. Thanks I'll take it to heart. And thankies for reivewing again! LURB!!

Trickstar: Yes, your horrible addiction to my writing pleases me. Now go review, because that pleases me as well.


	11. The Ultimate Betrayal

Unlikely Hero

**Author's Notes**: WOOTNESS!! 204 reviews so soon?! (Explodes from happiness. Gets reassembled by Maharentina) Well, I can't exactly say that I'm disappointed, but I was expecting a few more reviews than I actually got, but oh well. One really can't get mad when they're guaranteed over 15 reviews per chapter. Well, I'll shut up for now, but first, one more thing…. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! (Chucks little candies at you shaped like the Characters of the Nightmare Before Christmas. Eats one.) They're Jack-a-licous! Go see the movie now!

If money is the root of all evil, then why does the church beg for it?

Chapter 11: The Ultimate Betrayal

"GAZ! WAIT!!" Dib called as he finally managed to pull himself to his feet. Still stumbling over his feet, he ran to the front door and called once more for his sister. It was no use; she was nowhere in sight, and he no longer had any time to look for her. "What the…" Dib spoke aloud as he looked heavenward. Thousands of ships, all red and purple in color, filled the blue sky. And they all bore the Irken insignia.

"Son," Membrane called as he affixed the new pair of goggles to his head. "Bad news. I've been called down to the lab. It would appear that there's been a security breech."

Dib stood, mouth agape and could only make tiny gasping noises as he pointed upward. Membrane walked out on to the porch and examined the sky.

"Hmmm… That does appear to be a problem." Membrane pressed the button on his upper arm communicator. "Simmons, it would appear that Earth is currently under an alien invasion. Call the President and inform him that I will have it taken care of in the next five minutes." Membrane ended the call and turned to Dib. "Well, Son, it would seem that our presence is required down at the labs."

"B-but, DAD!... GAZ!" Dib stuttered.

"What about your sister?"

"She's out there right now… Alone! And she's pregnant!" Dib yelled, getting more hysterical by the second. "She needs us!"

"Earth needs us, Dib! And besides, I'm sure your sister can take care of herself."

"But-"

"NO BUTS!" Membrane yelled to the sky as he grabbed Dib and tucked him under his arm like a football. "TO THE LAB!!"

(Page Break)

Gaz pounded up the middle of the street in the direction of Zim's house. Confusion clouded her mind. The only thing she knew for sure was that her chest was about to explode from the lack of oxygen, but she kept running.

'_Maybe Zim has nothing to do with this,_' she rationed. '_He told me that his people haven't said a word to him for eight years, so he's just as in the dark as I am. Who knows, but I'm sure he'll help me with whatever's going on._'

With Zim's house in sight, she slowed to a brisk walk to catch her breath.

(Page Break)

"PROXIMITY WARNING! A HUMAN APPROACHES!" the computer boomed and brought up Gaz's image on the living room's TV screen.

"Uh, Zim, it looks like Gaz is back," Skoodge pointed out.

Zim casually looked over his shoulder and nodded.

"Uh… do you want me to have the gnomes vaporize her?"

Zim shook his head. "No, I want this to be more personal than that…" a shadow fell across his face as he prepared his laser rifle. "I'd much rather have the satisfaction of doing it myself."

Skoodge swallowed hard.

Zim glared at him. "Ready the Voot Cruiser. Take GIR and Mini-Moose with you up to the Massive. The Tallests would like to have a word with us."

"What about you?"

"Leave me. I'll catch a ride on one of the Carriers after I've disposed of the girl," Zim informed.

Skoodge nodded and motioned to Mini-Moose to follow him as he picked up GIR and headed for the docking bay. Zim stood in the middle of the living room, rifle ready, awaiting Gaz's entrance.

(Page Break)

Gaz now stood on Zim's front porch, still catching her breath and listening to the roar of the Irken vessels overhead. Swallowing the raw feeling in her throat, she knocked on the door.

A loud noise caught her attention overhead. She looked up and noticed the roof to Zim's house was opening. A second later, an Irken ship took off and disappeared into space.

Just as she was about to be consumed with rage, she noticed that the front door was ajar. She opened it wider and let herself inside.

The living room was dim and silent, giving her chills. She was about to leave when her eyes finally adjusted and noticed Zim standing in the middle of the room.

"Zim," she said with a sigh of relief. "Dang, you could've said something, like 'hi'."

The Irken remained silent.

"Zim?"

'_Something's wrong!_' Gaz's mind warned.

"Zim? What's going on? Why are your people here?"

Zim shook his head. "Poor little Gaz… There really is no easy way to tell you this," he said, his voice eerily calm and even.

"You knew… _YOU KNEW_!!"

"Clever girl," Zim praised. "You always were smarter than the others, but that won't save you now."

"What's really going on, Zim? Tell me. For all I've meant to you, you owe me at the very least an explanation."

"FOOLISH EARTH CREATURE, DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT I, A MEMBER OF THE SUPERIOR IRKEN RACE COULD EVER FEEL FOR SOMETHING AS LOWLY AS YOU?!" Zim boomed, almost insulted.

"You lied…" she stated rather than asked.

Zim nodded proudly. "Your father had access to an important transmission. One that could change the entire Universe!"

"And you used me…"

"Yes, I got your access card. The Irken Empire can't afford to have other races know about this transmission! The last time the Meekrob put out this offer, it started a Universal War. We wanted this to be low key, otherwise you planet would have been invaded and blown up from the start!"

"And your feelings for me…"

Zim let loose a harsh laugh. "What feelings?! I never felt anything! It was all a part of my superior acting ability!" He paused and messed with something behind his back. "But none of this matters anymore…"

He turned his head for a brief moment and that's when Gaz rushed him. She grabbed two fist-fulls of his shirt and prepared to smash him into putty, but the chill of metal against the side of her head stopped her right in her tracks. Usually, she wouldn't mind having a gun pointed at her head. She was so blinded with rage at the moment, and already knew she was going to die, but for some reason she couldn't risk Zim pulling the trigger. She couldn't risk the fragile life within her.

Her sight began to blur as she stared into his deep, determined, blood-colored eyes. Tears streamed down her cheeks when she saw no feeling within them, only cold-blooded killing intent.

"I'm pregnant," she told him in a soft sob.

His eyes narrowed in confusion. "Pregnant? What is pregnant?" he demanded.

"It means I'm going to have a baby… I'm carrying a-a child… inside me…"

She looked into his eyes, now widening with understanding. "Zim," she spoke to him softly. "It's yours."

The door then burst open and several Irken foot soldiers filled the living room. "Freeze! Indigenous female!" they ordered as they pointed their weapons at Gaz.

"Don't let them kill me, Zim…" Gaz whispered desperately. "Because your baby will die with me."

(End Chapter)

**Author's Notes**: DRAMA!! Man, am I lovin' this. CLIFF HANGER!! Sorry, that it wasn't a longer chapter, but I think I got my point across. Will Zim save Gaz and shoot the crap out of all the foot soldiers and steal a ship and fly away to a magical faraway place and be safe OR… blow her brains out all over the room and claim his rightful place at the Tallests' side? I DON'T KNOW!! But you're all welcome to speculate. There's only a few chapters left. SO PRAISE ME!! Now for the thanking of my adoring fans…

wallflower-chan: Yays, so happy am I that you enjoyed it.

Invader Chelsea: Aws. I feel so loved (Gives you hug back.) I'm sure GIR will come back soon enough. What would this story be without him? BORING!! LUV!

geminidragon76: Don't you feel so smart? Yes, there are a lot of options open right now, and none of them look that great. Will Zim kill Gaz? There's only a few chapters left. Can I make it a happy ending, or am I just too lazy?! WHO KNOWS. (Dissolves into insane laughter.)

Invader Johnny: (Giggles.) Me thinks I know what's gonna happen in your next chapter, and it makes me happy-ful. Yeah, from what I hear, college is a real buttmonkey, but I won't have to worry about that for at least another year or so. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! I can't help it; I just type what the little voices in my head tell me to. Maybe I'm hearing the same voices as you? (Answer to other review included below.)

ENZIO: S'okay. I'm just glad that you finally decided to review. Yeah, that was my favorite part too. I hope you like this chappie as well.

InvaderInsane: .!! Thanks for acknowledging my evilness.

Endsville: You weren't the first to review, what's up with that? Yes, and don't you feel smart. I didn't know how many people would pick up on my suttle hints. I don't have any time at school to read your story, so I'm just gonna tell you right now that I'm sure it's very good and then I'll read some of it. 'kay? THANKIES!!

Ing Rimescale: (Breathes sigh of relief) Once again, my writing skills have managed to save me from impending doom. (Does a jig)

Zantor 7: No, I'm pretty sure that the little alien speaks the truth. Sorry to hear of your lunch delema, but I'm still pretty sure that you can sue. I don't know... Don't listen to me... You'll end up in an asylem.

Sammy: Yes, the dinner scene was what originally inspired me to write this story anyways. I'm glad you enjoyed it. (Snickers) I'll have to downloa- I mean, listen to that song sometime.;

Sacred Suicide: Woo, I love it when at least one person is surprised. Thanks for making me feel smart!

Jewel: Awwws, being the evil person I am, I think that I'll make Zim fall madly in love with Gaz and leave Jewel. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Or not. LURV!

Da Mongoose: Super Fizz, eh? I wants some! I'm glad that you were smart enough to see through my evil, but what will Zim do know that he knows.

Abby: (Gives you hug.) Gaz will have her revenge, for she is Gaz, the dangerous and the pretty! LURB!!

CosmicAurora: (Big goo goo eyes) I loves you... (Glomp) I solemnly promise not to change. As for the baby, who's to say, I just hope it survives the next chapter.

Shiruba Anrui: Thankies for the longest review ever!You make me feel so loved! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! GO SEE THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS IN 3-D!! It makes me so happy. (Devours chocolate)

sonicalien: I'm luvin' it 's'well. Keep on readin'!

YELLOWCARDFMAFANS: Wow, you've got a long name. Dude... I like it. Thankies!

Gothic Nny 777: Yes, the Meekrob will play a HUGE part in my story, once they get introduced to the plot anyways. But that won't happen 'till maybe the last chapter, but don't worry. (Evil grin) BECAUSE THIS WILL BE A TRILOGY! And I'm pretty sure that Shlooktanpooxis and the rest of the Resisty will come in sooner or later. And as an answer to your other question: I thought we already were friends. That's what I tell all my freinds at skool, anyways. !

Strawberry Blue: (Gets up from seventeen glomps) Well, I guess that the kiss makes it all worth it. Thanks for reviewing! I hope you stick around. I review every other Sunday.


	12. Getting Priorities In Order

Unlikely Hero

**Author's Notes**: Boy, oh, boy. That last chappie was a real cliff hanger. I've gotten many threats because of it, so I won't make you all wait any longer…

The letter of the day is "fu"!

Chapter 12: Getting Priorities In Order

Zim gazed around the room at the Irken foot soldiers. With a single nod, he could have Gaz obliterated before she could even blink. It would be a fitting end, but he wanted it to be more personal and intimate than that.

He wanted to do it himself.

He lowered his gaze to her pleading eyes. Her grasp tightened uncomfortably on his shirt. In one swift motion, he brought the butt of the gun down on her hands, breaking their grasp.

"Secure her!" he shouted and looked pleased as the soldiers obeyed. He had finally gained back the respect he so rightfully deserved from his people. They would soon come to worship him for his amazing talents and abilities. Things were finally starting to go right.

Zim watched happily as Gaz was put in chains. Her hands had been too sore from his brief assault to fight back. She merely sat on the ground, her expression blank. She knew her place, and her fate.

"What will you have us do with her, sir?" asked one of the soldiers.

Zim smiled at the title of 'sir'. "Take her to the Massive! I'll deal with her when the time is right…"

Gaz's head was hung as the soldiers escorted her out to one of their ships. She did as she was told. She wasn't about to put her child in danger.

(Page Break)

Tallest Red and Purple gazed out of their window, down at the tiny blue planet below, their eyes alight in wonder.

"So, whaddya think, Red, should this be another one of Irk's waste disposal planets or a parking complex?" Purple asked.

"Heh, I donno, I was thinking of something more along the lines of blowing it up. Ya know, so other planets don't find out why we came here in the first place," Red said with a shrug as he slurped his slushie.

"Mmm-hmmm, good point. But what about the little people down there? Possible slave labor…"

"No, I don't think so. They're just too tall. They might get ideas."

"So what should we do with them? Blow 'em up?"

"Works for me!"

The two cheered as they tapped the rims of their slushie cups together. Just then, the door to the main command room opened, and in walked Zim along with a dozen or so foot soldiers and a human.

"My Tallest, forgive my intrusion, but-"

"Hey, there's a human in here!" Purple yelled, pointing at Gaz.

"Yes, she's the reason I'm here, ya see-"

"Oh, so it's a girl human…" Red said with a sly grin. "Wow, Zim, I didn't think you were the type, but if you want her to be your slave, I think you've earned the right."

"Eh? Oh, no, my Tallest! You've got it all wrong! I don't want to keep her, I want to execute her! … Personally!!" he added darkly.

The Tallests both slurped their drinks. "Whatever, Zim," Red finally replied, "But be quick about it! After we destroy this dirtball I want the prison chambers to be ready for the next planet."

"Yes, my Tallest, she won't even live long enough to see the outside of the Milky Way Galaxy."

With that, Zim commanded the soldiers to take Gaz to her cell. He then left to go to his own quarters.

"Sheesh, how weird is he? 'Personally', eh? Sounds to me like Zim's finally lost it," Purple stated. "Do we really have to give him his Invader status back?"

"Pur, how many times do I have to tell you that we never intended to give it back? Zim's obviously a Defective, and our society has no place for an Irken like him. We'll probably have him deactivated by the time we get back to Irk, if we can't find a more interesting way to kill him before then..."

"Sirs," one of the drones called to the Tallests.

Red and Purple lazily looked down at him.

"The lazers are charged and the button is right here. Earth will be destroyed at your command," the drone informed with a bow as he presented his leaders with a large, shiny red button.

"Excellent," Red said with a smile and turned to address the other Irkens in the room. "Attention, what you are about to witness is the destruction of a planet known as-"

The crowd watched in awe as a laser shot from the Massive, reducing Earth to little more than a few chunks of floating rubble.

Red whipped around. "Pur-ple!" he scolded.

Purple smiled from his position hunched over the button. "Aw, c'mon, Red… It was _sooo_ shiny!"

Red rolled his eyes and turned back to the cheering crowd.

(Page Break)

"MASTER!"

Skoodge looked up from the floor to find Zim walking down the hallway. GIR happily ran over to him and clamped on to the poor Irken's midsection, only to be slapped away.

"Not now, GIR," Zim said through grit teeth.

Mini-Moose floated over to GIR and helped him off of the floor.

Skoodge stood up. "Hey, Zim! How'd it go?"

"Eh," Zim said with a shrug.

"Did ya blow her brains all over the room?"

"Gaz is currently in the holding chamber. I will dispose of her when the time is right," Zim explained, not slowing his walking pace as he passed Skoodge by.

"So, uh… What now?" Skoodge called after him.

"Leave me be!" Zim yelled as he came to the room that he was assigned to. "I need to think…" Before Skoodge could reply, Zim opened the door and disappeared into the room.

The room was entirely silent, save for the low hum of the Massive's engines. It was standard issue, so all that was in it was a single bed and a vending machine. Zim was neither tired nor hungry, so he passed them by. Instead, he gazed out of the single window, into the black void of space. He sighed and ordered the computer to dim the lights.

In the dark room staring out at the stars, he was under the illusion that he was back on his Space Base. He almost expected to turn around and find Gaz in the room with him, lying on the bed. He tried to shake her voice from his mind.

'_I love you, Zim…_'

He growled. "Why must you torture me so?!" he demanded of the empty room.

'_All is right as it should be,_' he assured himself. '_You've finally proven yourself in the eyes of the Empire. They love you now. And because you got the vital information that will lead the Tallest to Universal Domination, your name will forever be remembered by all. You have no reason to feel this empty inside…_'

It was true. All that he could have ever wished for now was laid out before him. Fame, acknowledgement, glory, all there for the taking, but he had a persistent hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach.

'_Why?_' he asked himself.

It was then that he began to feel the weight of his age. He was what? Middle aged? Possibly more. Why did his life feel so empty? '_It's because the first half of my life was a lie. They all laughed at me for so long. For nearly five centuries I had no idea, but now things that used to confuse me are now coming into perspective._'

He remembered how the Tallest wouldn't let him get the newest upgraded Irken ship. They said that his Voot was working fine, and that he didn't need a new ship, but now he saw that they never wanted him to have the new ship, because they thought that he was unworthy.

This also explained why he was never assigned a mate. Irken's are paired up according to their rank. Smeets are produced when the breeding pair goes to a hatchery and has a DNA sample drawn. The computer then draws out the best genes from the two samples and produces a smeet from it. By his age, Zim knew he should have had at least forty smeets by now, at the very least.

But he had none.

'_They never even wanted me to breed_,' he thought grimly.

It was too late now. Irkens are assigned mates by age, and another breeding pair could not be broken up so he could have a partner. He was stuck being alone for the rest of his life.

'_It means I'm going to have a baby… I'm carrying a-a child… inside me… Zim, it's yours…_'

Zim snarled at the memory of Gaz's words. '_How can anyone carry a smeet inside of their body? It's preposterous! Impossible! She's just trying to save her own life._' he rationed.

'_Or is it?_'

Zim once again grabbed his gun. He had made up his mind about what he wanted to do with Gaz, smeet or no smeet.

(Page Break)

Dib looked around at all the scientists. They had been quick enough to build a small space station with a cloaking device to save themselves. Everyone else was dead. Including Gaz.

He went back to hanging his head. He had tried so hard to protect her and he failed.

'_Not that Dad cares_', Dib thought spitefully. '_He's barely aware that he's lost something._'

"Dib."

Dib sobbed. "AW, GAZ, I MISS YOU SO MUCH! I SWEAR I CAN STILL HEAR YOUR VOICE!"

"It is my voice, you dolt."

"Gaz?! W-where are you?!"

"Look at your watch, stupid!"

Dib looked down at his watch/communicator and found Gaz's image on the screen, "Gaz! You're alive!"

"Yeah… but not for long…" She tried to hold in her tears. "Zim's coming down to kill me anytime now…"

"Where are you?"

"I'm on the Irken command ship call 'the Massive'. They have me down in the prison room."

"Okay, don't worry. I'm coming!" Dib said as he jumped up and ran to find Professor Membrane. "DAD! GAZ IS ALIVE! I NEED A SHIP TO GO RESCUE HER!"

Membrane chuckled. "Of course you do, but we don't have time for that, son. We need to find a place to live."

"But, Dad-"

"No butts, son. I need you here and you need to get your priorities straight."

Dib glared at him. "My priorities are straight, _Dad_, and family comes first! I'm going to get Gaz!" he yelled, swiping his father's communicator from him and running off. "Simmons, where are the ships?"

"Down in the docking bay on the bottom floor. Why do you-"

Dib turned off the communicator and ran to the docking bay. He dove into the nearest ship and was able to take off before he could be stopped. "Don't worry, Gaz, I'm coming to save you!"

(Page Break)

**Author's Notes**: I originally intended for this chapter to be longer, but I didn't have the time to write it all out. Don't worry, the rest will just be bumped back to the next chapter. WOWWIE! This story now has more reviews than ATO has. WOOTNESS! Onward to the thankyous…

CosmicAurora: Hey, wow, you were the first one to review. Thankies for voting for me in... something. Yes, it could be a Zim Jr but I don't think that he cares at this point. LYL!

Shiruba Anrui: Is there any other pairings other than Jack and Sally? Oh well, they're my favorite! Aww, you's so nice to me. (Sniff. HUG) Your long reviews make me so happy.

BarrelsNo.1Fan: Hmmm, I don't believe I've seen your name before, but I like your review. And I've updated, just as I promised. Enjoy.

Endsville: No problem as far as reading your story. I liked it. It's very true to the characters. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you do the same for this one. It's interesting, and it would've been longer, but I'm lazy. It just means the next chapter will be longer. SUSPENSE!

Invader Johnny: I think my voices ARE bilingal, because sometimes they speak in Spanish too, and then I don't always understand what they're saying, so I took a Spanish class. Tak a defective, eh? Ooo, happiness! I'll be sure to include that when she appears. (See response to other review below.)

Zantor7: Your heartfilled story reminds me of a chapter in one of my books that I'm writing. It's kinda an IZ fanfiction, but it has a lot of other crap mixed in, so I may not post it. I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter!

Kezzybob: Sorry, that I write so well... I didn't really think I was any good, but I'm glad that you think so. LURV!

Invader Chelsea: I likes da babies too, and GIR REEEEEALLLY likes them. He's back now by the way. He still has bits of duct tape stuck to him, but he'll get around to eating it off eventually. ENJOY!

xo Just Another Suicide xo: Dark name. I like it. I'm honored that you like my story so much, don't worry, I update everyother Sunday. Enjoy this next installment.

tricksterchild: So glad that my fic can do that for ya. Please continue to read. It's all most over.

Maharentina: YAY YOU FINALLY REVIEWED!!! I'm very happy that you can read my story, and maybe if you'd agree to proof-read, I wouldn't have so many errors. Thankies a bunch for reading, but please understand that all I have is my cousin to do a quick run through before I post. I know there are LOTS of errors. But I still love you, just not like that. SYAS!

SultanofSwing: Thanks for finally reviewing. It's most appreciated. I'm so glad that you like my fic as much as you do. Sorry it takes me so long to update, but I only have internet access everyother Sunday. Please review again.

TallestCora: Wow, I have three invaders reading my story and now there's tallest reading. I feel loved. Ya know, you're one of only two people who want Gaz to die, but feels bad for her child at the same time. I'm glad that my story is the first ZAGR you've read. I hope it will give you a good idea on the subject. Thanks for reading.

sonicalien: Gonna go read your story now... If I can find it. Thanks for reviewing.

brneyedgirl: Your patience has paid off. Enjoy the end of your suspense, and the beginning too. (Evil Smirk)

Anime master Inu: (Laughs) Zimmy got kicked in his Irken junk! LOL! WOOT! KAAA?! I'ma gonna post that on my bio page. (GLOMPS) THANKIES!

Sammi-chan71914: Awww, thank you so much for enjoying my fic so much. You're so nice. Please continue to review.

Zeitgheist: Sweet name. I'd take it as a compliment. Membrane rocks. Yeah, I think that the soldiers did practice that. Just because they have nothing better to do in their spare time.

jewel: But I thought that you liked Zim when he was a bad boy. Didn't you say that that was what made him sexy? Besides, since when did you like Gaz? Oh, well. Thanks for reviewing.

Death Nymphetamine: Dude, your name is frickin awsome! I'm glad that you like my story. I enjoy your sarcasm. Good specualtions, but don't count on it being clear on what will happen next. I enjoy twists and turns in the plot. Stick with me and I'm sure that you will be throroghly entertained. PS, any other good ZAGR Preg fics that you've read besides this one that isn't the XENO series. I'm dying for some good reading material. LUV YA!

Gothic Nny 777: Yes, good reason not to sue. Well, I consider you my friend, because we've only been talking back and forth via reviews for the past year or so. AND WHEN are you going to update? I'm out of my mind with no good ZAGR stories to read! (Sulks) I miss your story. Thanks for reviewing.

Invader Insane: There, I've continued. NOW BE HAPPY! (Smiles)

Invader Ash: No problem. I'm just glad that you were able to review.

Abby: Yeah, freakin way. Don't worry, Gazzy's still alive for the time being, but we'll see how long that lasts.

Tenten Amakudari: Your name's really hard to type. (Pats on head.) I forgive you, just please review more often. Thanks for your praise. It makes my day!

AGodOfIrony: I was wondering where you went. Don't worry 'bout the art thing. I'm just desperate to find someone. If you know anyone, I would be very gracious. Thanks for reviewing.

Ing Rimescale: Sorry to disappoint you with the last chapter. Maybe I can redeem myself with this chapter. Enjoy. I's missed your reviews.


	13. No Surprises

Unlikely Hero

**Author's Notes**: Happy Turkey Day, everyone!

Me no brain today, I have the dumb

Chapter 13: No Surprises

"This had better be good," Red complained, slurping his slushie.

"Yeah," Purple chimed. "We were busy being important," he pouted as they followed the drone down the hall.

"Don't worry, My Tallest. I assure you both that this is well worth your valuable time," said the drone. "We have re-translated the Meekrob's message, well… we're close to being done, but the human language is very complex to translate into Irken and it's taken some time, and-"

"Blah, blah, blah. Just cut to the chase," Red ordered as they turned into one of the research rooms with a giant monitor within.

"Well, sir, we think that we've translated enough for the two of you to get the message," the drone informed and pointed to the screen.

Purple squinted. "Deep in the south is where you'll find, the power for all your dreams to be, that is of course if you provide, the all important key," he read aloud. "Aw, that's dumb. Why does the Meekrob pride themselves on being all 'mystical' and speaking in riddles? And WHY does EVERYTHING have to be written in poems with them?"

"Shut up, you stooge, there's more," Red informed and read, "If power is yours desired, then a sacrifice you'll make, but the decision is yours to choose… Hey! Where's the rest?"

"Like I said, sir, the machine is still translating, but I think you've already gotten the just of the message," the drone replied.

"Mmmm, so it says that if we want power, we'll have to sacrifice somethin', Red," Purple whined.

Red thought. "Why not Zim? We'll sacrifice him. It'll be his first mission as an Invader!"

"Yeah!"

The two tapped the brims of their slushies together and gulped them down.

Purple snapped back to attention.

Red looked over to him. "Somethin' wrong, Pur?"

"I thought I saw the door move."

Red chuckled, "Pur, what have I told you about thinking?"

"I shouldn't do it," Purple replied, looking scolded.

"That's right. NOW LET'S HIT THE SNACKBAR!"

(Page Break)

Gaz sat in silence in her barred cell. It was dark down there with only the hum of the engine to keep her company. She knew Dib would come to save her, she just hoped that there was enough time.

She winced and drew in a sharp breath as her hands began to throb again. She looked down and found them swollen and bruised from Zim's assault. Knowing that he could hurt her so easily made her nauseous.

'_He doesn't care… He really doesn't care,_' she told herself as she put a hand down to her stomach. She wasn't showing in the least and probably wouldn't be for God-only-knows how long, but they were in this together, her and the baby.

She and _her_ baby.

Gaz didn't want to think of the baby as Zim's. He didn't care about either one of them. If she survived this ordeal, she would be a single mom. Period.

A door creaked open. It wasn't the official entrance to the prison room; it was the back door.

She knew he would come, eventually. Gaz watched as a dark silhouette approached her cell and unlocked the door.

(Page Break)

Skoodge walked down the hallway, a bit of a skip in his step. He was now going to deliver the rest of the Meekrob's message to the Tallest, then Zim and he would be inaugurated as Invaders. It was the happiest day of his life.

CRASH

Skoodge's antenna perked up. The noise had come from the docking bay as he walked by. It sounded like a box of spare parts being knocked over. Since no one else was around to hear the noise, Skoodge took it upon himself to investigate.

After doing a clearance scan, the door slid smoothly open, revealing the giant garage that was the Massive's docking bay. Skoodge instantly spied the box that had been knocked over by a ship similar to an Irken Voot Cruiser. He ran over to it and found the door on the passenger's side open. He looked inside and found Gaz staring down at him, wide-eyed.

"Gaz?" he asked

"Skoodge?" called the voice in the driver's seat.

Skoodge peered inside the vehicle. "ZIM?! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?"

"The Tallest have lied to us, Skoodge… Again. They aren't going to make us Invaders."

"Wha-… How-?"

"I overheard them talking in the research room. They don't plan to reward us, they plan to kill us! Well… me anyways. But once I leave it'll be you they're after. If you're smart, you'll leave too."

"But, Zim-"

"Good-bye, Skoodge," Zim said solemnly, and closed the door to the vehicle. He requested clearance, and before Skoodge was able to stop him, took off into space.

"Your leaders didn't give you your job back?" Gaz asked, sounding uninterested.

Zim hesitated.

Gaz chuckled. He had gotten what he deserved, well, partially. Once they landed, she planed on giving him the beating of a lifetime, but that would wait. For now, she tried to avoid eye-contact with him.

(Page Break)

"GIR! GIR, WAKE UP! WE NEED TO GO!!"

GIR rubbed his eyes and looked up at Skoodge. Mini-Moose floated up from behind him and squeaked.

"No time to explain, guys. We need to go and find Zim. He needs to know the Meekrob's entire message. C'mon, we have to go before the Tallest find out."

GIR and Mini-Moose exchanged worried glances.

(End Chapter)

**Author's Notes**: Yes, an incredibly short chapter, I know, but you should be happy that I was able to update. I did this very quickly, and I'm glad that I did. I had no other time to work this week. The last chapter WILL be longer, so enjoy it.

Invader Johnny: I love Tallest Purple. He's almost as stupid as GIR. I'll bet they get together on weekends and have tea with the pig. Yes, and praise to be had for DIB! (Looks shocked.) Did that just come out of my mouth? (Shrugs) . . What could this surprise be? Hmmm. (Answer to other review included below.)

Endsville: LOL!! I'm flattered that I make you so happy that it frightens your friends. Yes, praise to the semi-evil Zim, but you have to wonder... What are his TRUE intentions?

Ing Rimescale: (Basks in glow of the happy fanfic gods.) Sorry, that this chapter was so short, but the next chapter will be longer, and then I'll get to work on the sequel!

Abby: YAY, CRUEL AND INHUMANE! But the Gaz human is safe... (Shifty ninja eyes) For now. GLOMP!

xo Just Another Suicide xo: Thanks again for your review, Megan. That was actually one of my favorite parts too. I enjoy adding some humor to my stories. !

Death Nymphetamine: Woot! I spelled your name right on the first try! Yes, stupid people for not noticing your briliance. (Probably spelled at least two words wrong in that last sentence. Aw, don't doubt yourself. I'd LOVE to read your fic! I'll check it out when I'm done posting! LURV!

InvaderInsane: Not retarded. I really appreciate your lack of... doin'... stuff... yeah, you're right. It is kinda retarded. But I luv ya just the same. Thanks for reviewing.

Tenten Amakudari: No problem. I'll get used to your name, so long as you keep reviewing. Yes, the Tallests are total jerks to Zim, but the little guy kinda deserves it this time around. (Eyes bulge) Did I just say that!?(Panics. Runs to Zim shrine and begs for forgiveness) Oh, yes and praise to Dib for being a good brother and blah, blah, blah. I'M SORRY, ZIM!

Zantor7: Thanks for reviewing and- Wait... You have a bunny! (Big eyes) AWWWWWWWWWW! How cuuuuute!

Invader Chelsea: But the Tallests are already cursed. They have Zim! LOL! Okay, I'll stop laughing at my own jokes... Thanks for reviewing.

SnowLion no Miko: Freakin' sweet name! Wow, so much praise. I love it. I'm glad that you like my story so much. I appreciate it! Welcome to my sick, twisted family! LURV!!

BarrelsNo.1Fan: (Wipes tear from eye) So much said in only two senteces. THANKIES SO MUCH. And much love from me to you. Enjoy this chapter.

Gothic Nny 777: This surprise... It tortures me so. Actually, I have. But it would only be every other Sunday on the days that I update. 'Cause that's the only time I have internet access. (Nods. Pulls out notepad) Ask... Permission... Got it!

tricksterchild: Patience. Patience. I will always update when I say I will, unless something happens that I don't predict. I'm so glad that you're all hyped up. It gives me the warm tinglies!

Sammy: Don't worry, Zimmy didn't do it... Yet. (Cackles. Chokes.) Ahem, sorry 'bout that. Thanks for reviewing!

Shiruba Anrui: I LOVE that. The title to the sequel to Unlikely Hero will be... THE IDIOT! LOL. Nah, but I still like that. I'm thinking that the next story will have Unlikely in the title. Actually, I do have a lot of fun writing this, and it pleases me that you enjoy reading it. I promise to finish this series, and you are allowed to hold me to it. Even if you have to find me where I live and strap me to the computer until I finish, but I doubt it will come to that. LURV!

Risa-Chan: I thought you were gone. Horray for uberglomping! Go Dibbers, GO! Thankies for reviewing.

sonicalien: **_!!! CONGRADULATIONS! YOU ARE THE 250TH REVIEWER! YOU'VE WON YOUR VERY OWN MANSION!!! _**(Loads you in a catapult and fires you in the direction of your new house.) Thanks for reviewing, and enjoying the story so much.

Kezzybob: Yay, I missed you. I don't beat myself up, if you insist. Thankies for the lurve and the review. Enjoy!


	14. Epilogue: The Assassin

Unlikely Hero

**Author's Notes**: Wow, didja'll know that I'm 'bout up to 300 reviews? I'm SO close!! This chappie outta do it for sure. Oh, and if you haven't figured it out by now, this is the last chapter of Unlikely Hero. Okay, now, before you all kill me, know this: THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!! AND… A SEQUEL TO THAT TOO! It's a trilogy, so get used to it! MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS!

For every action, there is an equal and opposite criticism.

Epilogue: The Assassin

It was dark in the Massive's docking bay. Nothing stirred, at least not after Zim had left. All was calm, and not a sole was aware that Zim and Gaz had left only moments prior. Well… at least nobody important.

CRASH

"_GIR!_" Skoodge fiercely whispered. "I thought I told you to be quiet!"

"Oooooo-yeaaaaaaaah…" the robot mused.

Skoodge rolled his eyes in frustration and Mini-Moose gave GIR a soft nudge to get him moving again.

Skoodge surveyed the scene. There were multiple ships in sight, but he couldn't locate his Voot Cruiser. All the Massive had on board were the newest and most up to date ships on the market. Giving up, Skoodge covered his eyes with one hand and pointed his index finger out directly in front of him. "Eenie, meenie, minie, mo." He opened his eyes to look at which ship he was pointing at. "Hey, Mini-Moose, you wouldn't 've ever flown one of those before, by chance?"

"Squeak," came the regretful reply.

"Oh, that's okay…"

"I'S CAN! PICK ME!!"

"GIR! Pl-ease be quiet already!"

"I can fly it! Pick me! I crash things _real_ good!"

"Fine. You can fly the ship."

"WOO!" GIR cheered, throwing his arms up in the air. He then proceeded to open the ship's door while Skoodge and Mini-Moose exchanged worried looks. Upon boarding the vehicle, it suddenly roared to life, causing Skoodge to scream like a little girl. Before Mini-Moose was able to input some words of reason, GIR yanked back on the throttle, launching the ship through the side of the Massive and into deep space.

Sirens all over the Massive began going off and warnings appeared on every screen. The Tallests stopped where they hovered in the halls.

Red gave a frustrated sigh.

"Are we under attack?!" Purple panicked.

"No, it's probably just Zim," Red informed and watched as one of the drones rushed up to him.

"My Tallests! One of our own ships just had an unauthorized take off and exited through a hole it made in one of the docking bay's outer walls. We've already taken attendance and the only ones not accounted for are the human prisoner, Zim, Skoodge, and their robots."

"So what? None of them are important. If they want to go get killed in space, then let 'em," Red reasoned with a shrug, and became annoyed when he realized that the drone was listening to his com. link instead of him.

"Sorry, sir, but I just received word that Skoodge had received the last line of the poem and was on his way to seeing you."

Red's eyes bulged. "Gah, that short idiot! He left with the poem in hand?! Please tell me you have the poem saved."

"No, sir, we deleted it as soon as it was saved to the disk we gave to Skoodge."

"Did any of the decoders happen to read the message?"

"No, sir, you told us specifically that no one was to read the message except you."

"Hey, what 'bout me?" Purple pouted.

Red groaned, "You drones have got to stop listening to me."

"I don't listen to you," Purple pointed out.

"Contact every Invader. Start tracking the ship. Get me a location ASAP. Treat this like a hostage situation. This is priority number one, peoples," Red ordered.

"Yeah," Purple chimed. "Let's get a move on it! – Hey, Red, did you really not want me to read the poem?"

Red was silent.

(Page Break)

Dib groaned at his pitiful progress. "At this rate, Gaz's baby'll be twenty by the time I reach the ship."

'_Provided she lives that long_,' his subconscious reminded him.

Something out of the corner of his eye managed to catch his attention. He looked out of the window and noticed what appeared to be a shooting star.

"…?"

(Page Break)

"WOOO YEAH! LOOKIT ME GO! I'M DOIN' IT!" GIR squealed gleefully as he rocketed through space. Mini-Moose and Skoodge were plastered helplessly to their seats from the sheer velocity that they were traveling at. Skoodge continued to squeal, but GIR seemed oblivious to the Irken's horror.

"SQUEAK!" Mini-Moose finally shouted over all the chaos. GIR slammed on the brakes, bringing the ship to a dead stop, and thrusting his two passengers into the windshield.

When Skoodge finally managed to pull his face off of the glass, he stated, "That's right, Mini-Moose, we do need to figure out which way Zim went before we go any further." The chubby Irken then started looking for a switch to activate the tracking device. "Ugh, can't seem to find one."

"Squ-e-eak," Mini-Moose taunted as he pressed a button, turning on a scanner.

"Show off," Skoodge grumbled.

The scanner picked up on three ships in the immediate area, the largest of which, they quickly decided, was the Massive. So, only two options remained. "Well," Skoodge said, pointing to the screen. "That ship's not Zim's, because it's flying _towards_ the Massive, so it must be that one up there."

"Woo! Let's go!" GIR cheered, reaching for the throttle.

"WAIT!" Skoodge yelled. GIR paused just long enough for his passenger's to fasten their safety harnesses. His smile returned as he once again reached for the throttle. "WA-IT!" Skoodge yelled again, causing GIR to pout.

"Let's see," Skoodge continued, studying the scanner. "So, if we're facing east… it would appear that Zim went… I see…"

While Skoodge mumbled to himself, GIR entertained himself by fiddling with the controls.

Skoodge leaned back in his chair. "Alright, GIR, straight ahead!"

GIR smiled stupidly, saluted, and yanked back on the throttle sending them off, full speed… in reverse.

(Page Break)

"My Tallests, it's been a while."

"Indeed, it's good to see you're still in one piece," said Red.

"You're HOT!" Purple yelled. Red frowned and pushed his co-lord away from the transmission screen.

"Don't listen to him – Anyways, do you understand the mission?"

"Of course. Locate the missing ship. Kill everyone and retrieve the disk, but don't look at it. Did I miss anything?"

"Nope, I think you have it down… I think I should warn you, however… We don't know the nature of this situation. Skoodge may have been captured by a spy from another race. If every Empire found out about the nature of this message, it could lead to Galactic War Ten! So discreetness is a top priority… Oh, and Zim among those missing. It's quite possible that he captured Skoodge himself, after he learned the nature of the message," Red explained.

"…"

"Something wrong?"

"No, I understand my mission."

"Good, cut transmission!"

The screen went blank.

"So, Zim's defectiveness's finally gotten him into trouble. Rather fitting. This is the perfect opportunity to wring his scrawny little neck for thrusting me into space for eight years, and not to mention… RUINING MY _LIFE_!"

Tak glared down at the scanner, only to have Skoodge's ship's location appear on screen. "Reverse, huh? That little trick won't deceive me, _Zim_. I'm coming for you. MIMI, lock onto these coordinates!"

MIMI saluted and turned on the ship's auto-pilot.

(Page Break)

Gaz stared into the eyes of her reflection on the window. It was hard to see anything else but her eyes considering how close she was. She'd been staring for roughly ten minutes now, and she scarcely blinked.

'_What happens now?_' she asked herself. She wanted to call Dib, but after going through Hyper Space, she'd lost her signal. She couldn't even let him know that she was alive. '_Once he sees there's no signal, he'll think I'm dead… He'll turn around and go home, and I'll be stuck here with… IT!_'

Zim no longer had a name in her eyes. He was just that creature that had betrayed her so thoroughly that there weren't any swears strong enough to call him. She'd just have to invent a few.

She then watched him as he set up a new base. They were only staying the night on this pitiful excuse for a floating rock. Zim had decided to stop because he felt like she needed the rest. '_Oh, yeah, like he suddenly cares_.'

She pulled her forehead away from the glass and exited the ship. Outside, Zim stood back and admired his work, even though the new base looked just like his old one on Earth. As she approached him, one of his antennas twitched and he turned to face her.

Their eyes met.

Both stared at each other. Zim trying desperately to figure out what Gaz was feeling, seeing as she'd barely said a word to him since he rescued her, and Gaz held his gaze because there were so many vivid memories attached to it.

"… _Zim?"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_I think I… I love you…"_

"_I love you too, Gaz."_

"Gaz?" Zim called softly, as he saw that her eyes were welling up with tears.

Gaz allowed herself to shed one tear, mourning the loss of the man she had loved.

She then promptly beat the living snot out of Zim.

(THE END)

**Author's Notes**: Yes, readers, THE END, as in THE END OF THE STORY. Yes, I know, it sucks. But don't fret. I'll return. Keep a lookout for any fics with the word 'Unlikely' in the title and written by me. That would be the sequel! Now, for my final round of thank yous…

Invader Johnny: Yes, I have read your chapter, and I DO like it, so there. Indeed we will have to converse, but I have to wait until my dad comes back. TTYL! (Response to other review below)

Sammi-chan71914: Yes, your torment pleases me so! But here's a longer chapter to hopefully satisfy your needs.

Invader Insane: Oooo! Hope and wonder... AND CHECK OUT THE COOL SPARKLES! (Clings)

Endsville: Yeah, go figure, stupid Irkens. I still love 'em!... ? Um, no. No yogurt for Zim. He will have to find another way to rule the Universe. See ya in the next story!

tricksterchild: Horray for goodness. I'm glad Zim saved her too, but you have to wonder what his true intentions are... (Shifty ninja eyes)

Anime master Inu: Not so much a loser, but at least he finally got what he deserved. See ya in the sequel!

Da Mongoose: Yeah, Zim's good, for now... I think. I don't even know for sure to tell ya the truth. You'll just have to bear with me. Enjoy!

BarrelsNo.1Fan: Aren't you glad that Zim finally got what he so rightfully deserved. YAY, GAZ! Ooo, writer idol am I? Special! .!!

xo Just Another Suicide xo: Yay, for Zim not killing Gaz. Yay even more for Gaz beating the snot out of Zim! There WILL be a sequel, and even a sequel after that! WOOT!

Shiruba Anrui: I know what ya mean. Zim is so dead sexy at times. No, I think Gaz would just kill him, so you're safe. Thanks for your continual praise. May we meet again in the sequel!

tincan: Ooo, new person... I like your name. Thankies for reading my story, you caught up just in time. Please read the sequel!

Ing Rimescale: Yes, the message is indeed very important. Like the ring in that one hobbit story! The only thing coming from Zim's amazing genius is a good punch in the eye. LYL.

Death Nymphetamine: No problem, you can keep the LURV. It's kinda like love for people who you've never met in person. LURB is when you love someone, just not like that. I'm glad you liked the story, keep an eye out for the sequel!

Gothic Nny 777: Once again, you're one step ahead of me. Of course! It's the irony of it! STUPID DIB-HUMAN! (Points at Dib and laughs)

Abby: Yes, you will just have to wait and see, but don't get your hopes up. MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Zantor7: (Big eyes) B-but I love da bunny. I WANNA WII!-Man that sounded wrong... Kinda like 'I hafta pee'. Oh, well. Thanks for reading!

Broken-hearted-fool: Cool name. I like it. Well, since you want Zim to die, this chapter must have pleased you so. Gaz is one of my main characters, so don't worry about anything worse happening to her.

desdemona: Yet another cool name. Glad you like my writing style, sorry for depressing you, and yes, Zim IS bad!

rikagirls: Yeah, sucks to be Zim. I'm glad that you enjoyed the chappie.

Invader Ash: Yes, she finally gave into her anger, so wipe that smirk off of your face and give me a review! LURV!

Risa-Chan: (Picks self up from superflyingtacklepounce) Thankies! Don't worry, da baby is safe... FOR NOW! (Laughs evily)

fallenguardian: Sweet name. Don't worry, I always continue! Keep an eye out for the sequel! I promise you won't be disappointed.

geminidragon76: Wow, you make my story sound so much deeper than I meant for it to be... Cool. Thankies for all of your encouragement. You make me feel so loved. Keep an eye out for the sequel.

AGodofIrony: Sorry to hear of your business. I have finals. vv; Yeah, the Earth doesn't get it's big cool scene, we had to make a few budget cuts. Sorry 'bout that.

Jewel: Thankies for the plushies. Of course you liked the chapter... I WROTE IT! (Points at you and laughs) Thanks for continuing to review, even though it's not in your contract to do so.

XRayaX: Sure, thanks for the hug. (Looks happy) Yeah, cookies don't taste as good after they've gone through cyber space, so I think you made the right choice. Thankies much!

SnowLion no Miko: It's my pleasure, and your's too. You can count on it being good. It'll be so good, you'll say "Man, that was just... so good" Yeah! (Leans back and nods.)

BlackRose777: Thanks for your support, I've been wondering where you went. I'm still gald that you came back, though. Enjoy the update, and read the sequel!

Nobody 08: Woot! Who's so awsome? I'M so awsome! Who's yo' daddy? I yo' daddy! Who's yo' mama? I yo' mama! WHAT! (Smiles and looks content)

Invader Sideos: Man, my fic attracts all the Invaders. Well, it's about TIME somebody put me in a C2! It only took half as long for ATO to get into one! Well, thankies for the confetti. (Plays with it) And I'm super glad that I won. Be sure to check out the sequel when I put it out, 'kay?

Angel-del-los-muertos: Wow, thanks for your encouragement. I'm done now, but don't let that stop you from reading the sequel.


End file.
